


One Shot Wonders

by Emilyymay_x



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Love, One Shot, Sexy Times, Slow Build, Smut, anything, drabs, established olicity, olicity - Freeform, pleasure - Freeform, soulmate, stangers, stranger danger, tumblr stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 33,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyymay_x/pseuds/Emilyymay_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where I am going to store my short olicity fics. Any prompts? My tumblr is bxdwolflupin, feel free to hit me up, I WILL ANSWER ALL.</p><p>1. Hypnotic - Oliver is part of the extremely famous hipster band called Green Arrow. Felicity Smoak has been lucky enough to secure VIP tickets to meet her favourite band in the world, which happens to be Green Arrow.</p><p>RECENT ADDITIONS:</p><p>22. Injured - Felicity gets injured while out chasing bad guys with Oliver, and doesn't tell him - mainly because he's injured as well.</p><p>23. Restored - Soulmate AU. In a world of magic and prophecies, Felicity's voice was taken from her as a teenager and is trapped inside a necklace, which hangs around Felicity's neck. But the problem is that only her soulmate can restore her voice.</p><p>24. Enchanted - Felicity is harbouring a crush on her college professor, and has sordid fantasies about him, until one night, she get's to play them out... but he doesn't know it's her.</p><p>25. Hearts Alined - Felicity Smoak is the most eligible princess around many of the kingdoms. Oliver Queen is her tutor, and her friend. Felicity has no desire to marry a prince, when she has been in love with her tutor long before she knew what love was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hypnotic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver Queen is part of the extremely famous hipster band called Green Arrow. Felicity Smoak has been lucky enough to secure VIP tickets to meet her favorite band in the world, which happen to be Green Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I've never written anything like this before. I mean, I hardly ever stray to far from the fluff line. But here we are. This particular story is mature, not explicit, i've put that rating just in case for anything in the future. Please let me know what you think to help me with my other stuff and for the future. ENJOY.

"No. Freaking. Way." Laurel articulated, her excitement visibly growing as they lounged in Laurels apartment, the VIP tickets visible in Felicity's hand. Felicity nodded, grinning at her friend.

"In fact, we should bring Sara. And her girlfriend Nyssa." Laurel squealed, clapping her hands together eagerly.

"So our whole squad can meet our favorite band because you slipped your boss Ray a pair of your panties? Girl, I'm coming to work at Palmer Tech! Screw Law! I'll screw him!" Felicity laughed.

"He's good looking, sure. But I'm saving myself for Oliver." Laurel snorted loudly.

"Good luck with that. Last I heard he was dating Helena Bertinelli, that cute model. So good luck." Felicity sighed staring dramatically out of the window.

"You never know. Stranger things have happened." Felicity said, grinning. She knew Oliver was crazy bangable, but she wouldn't do anything that could end up with her getting an unpleasant restraining order. The ban on going to comic con was shameful enough.

\--------------------------------------

"I am so pumped!" Sara cried out, Laurel laughing behind with Felicity and Nyssa, the girls buzzing with excitement. A sexy photo of the the band members stopped Felicity in her tracks. Tommy Merlyn, the guitarist. Roy Harper, the vocalist. And Oliver Queen. The drummer. And all of them shirtless in one picture.

"I heard that Oliver's sister is dating the singer." Felicity heard a man say, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. How cute. The gaggle of girls walked smoothly to the VIP entrance, showing their VIP passes to gain them entrance. They were cool on the outside, but screaming like mad on the inside.

"In here please, ladies." The polite dark skinned muscular bodyguard said, his name badge identifying him as Diggle. The girls muttered thank you's before smoothing down their hair and entering the room, Sara leading Nyssa and Felicity standing by Laurel. The room was large and comfortable, red couches covering the floor, the band slouching easily on them. They all turned at the sound of the door opening, and smiled. Laurel couldn't keep her eyes off her favourite band member, Tommy, while Felicity's eyes latched onto Oliver, who was looking at her with apparent interest, ignoring the others.

"Hey guys. Come and sit down, let's get to know you guys." Felicity sat down next to Sara and opposite Oliver, who was still staring at her intensely. She laughed and joined in with the jokes Tommy and Roy were offering around, then a lithe brunette stopped in, smiling at Oliver and Roy.

"Hey. I'm Thea." She said, gently kissing Roy before heading towards the drinks cabinet and pouring herself a drink. Oliver briefly looked away at his sister to chastise her.

"Thea." He warned. Thea rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Come on, Ollie. I barely get to see you guys anymore, I think I deserve a small drink." Oliver rolled his eyes before focusing again on Felicity, who was talking to Tommy. Thea headed out after kissing Roy again, winking at the girls.

"So what song are you girls eager to hear tonight?" Roy asked. Felicity jumped in to answer.

"I love the song 'Don't ask me to say that I don't love you'" Sara nodded in agreement.

"Ooh, I love "I do know 2 things." Nyssa added dreamily.

"I like 'Harness the light that's still inside of you'" Sara said, Felicity nodded eagerly, feeling Oliver's gaze still on her, making her body burst into hot flames.

"Well good job we are playing all of those tonight. Perhaps you ladies could all join us in the bar afterwards." Oliver said, clearly asking Felicity, who blushed again. Laurel grinned, looking at Tommy hopefully.

"Sounds great." A polite ginger girl popped her head in, looking at the band.

"Are you guys ready to go?" The boys nodded reluctantly, not before Tommy whispered in Felicity's ear.

"He broke up with Helena about 2 months ago by the way." Felicity felt her face darken further as he took Laurel out, Sara and Nyssa heading out to their box, Roy exiting as well.

Oliver stood up, offering his hand to Felicity who took it, heat flooding in her body. He smiled at her brightly, and her stomach flipped.

"Felicity Smoak." He murmured, slowly tracing her cheek with his finger, heat rushing to her core, just by a single touch. He smiled, dipping towards her when Roy came in.

"Dude. Come on." Oliver hesitated, before leaving Felicity, looking at her as he left, promise in his beautiful crisp blue eyes.

 

Felicity stood in the box, Laurel looking like she had been savagely attacked (Tommy was 'quick and to the point.'). She couldn't keep her eyes off Oliver, his arms flexing through his tight white t shirt as he banged the sticks down onto the kit, ferociously hitting the kit as he stared right back at her, sweat seeping through his pores clearly even from her box, making her body heat up even further.

Tommy was singing his heart away, Laurel screaming his name, Sara and Nyssa having a make out session on the couch behind, their bodies pounding to the rhythm of the beat, But Felicity couldn't take her eyes off Oliver, off his body thumping to the bass, of his calloused hands gripping his drumsticks tightly, never having to look at his kit, just gazing at her, hardly blinking. She decided to give him a show. She slowly bit down on her lip slowly, watching his eyes widen, she smiled to herself before running her tongue along her naked upper lip and then slowly repeating the action of her lower lip. She watched him glare at her angrily, so she stopped. Then she looked towards his drum kit, and noticed something about his very tight denim jeans. In the crotch area, specifically. He had a very pleasant hard on, all because of her. He guessed. Since he wasn't looking anywhere else. Now she knew why he was angry. She grinned devilishly and he almost stopped playing. She pushed her body against the door of the VIP box, her nipples hardening on the cold glass, peaking through her thin black bra and her navy dress, she slowly hitched her dress up with her hands splayed apart, watched his eyes widen and his pupils blow up. She smiled before pulling her dress back down, and moving away from his view, just before their last song.

\-----------------------------------

Oliver frantically searched the VIP section, seeking out Felicity anxiously. Had he been misinterpreting her signals? Was he much more aroused by the sight of her, her beautiful blonde hair cascading gently down her back, her blue eyes shimmering and enticing, her soft lithe body like nothing he had ever experienced before, and all he wanted was her. All of her, the feel of her soft cheek was enough to drive him crazy. So where was she? "Hey." He heard her murmur. He turned, to see the blonde leaning casually against the wall. He grinned, smiling as he pulled her into his strong arms, and slanting his mouth over hers. She gasped at the feel of his pillowy soft lips, the taste of his mouth, his tongue gently asking for permission and she granted it, feeling his body pressing her harder into the wall, his hard cock rubbing against her core, she gasped out his name incoherently, feeling him smile against her lips. He pulled away reluctantly, still holding her to him. "My hotel isn't far from here. Would you like to join me tonight?"

Felicity smiled. "Yes I would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I had an idea for a part two, but i'm happy enough to leave this as it is and move on. THANKS FOR READING! Check out my other multi chapter fic if you enjoyed this little thang :)


	2. In The Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak likes talking about her hot boss, Oliver Queen to her work colleagues. Only when Oliver hears, things backfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling to write a continuation to the last ficlet, I'm not very good at writing smut, so I might have to postpone that for a while yet. Anywho, here's something else I wrote on tumblr ages ago and promptly deleted so I could put it on here and make it a bit longer and better. So here it is a little steamy cute thing. Enjoy.

Felicity was sitting in her bright and sunny office with her two other colleagues, discussing their unhealthy attraction to their boss, son of Robert Queen, Oliver Queen.

"I'd like to wrap my body around that man, for sure." Courtney said, giggling. Felicity laughed loudly, sipping on her Coke. "I'd happily let Oliver's lengthy cock slip down my throat." Jemma said, her voice lowering two octaves, sounding extremely aroused by the thought. Felicity grinned at her two friends before offering her suggestion. "I bet Oliver Queen would fuck my mouth so good I would be left weak at the knees for days."

"Well we can always test that, Miss Smoak." Felicity felt her blood run cold and her two friends looked at her in horror as she turned and looked at the very man she had been talking about, his blue eyes staring amusingly at her. Oliver Queen. Devilishly hot billionaire. "Um. I wasn't talking about you or questioning your, um, kissing abilities. I'm sure your fine and normal and everything. And I'm going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1." Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"How many other Oliver Queens do you know?" He asked, his eyes still lit up in amusement. Felicity felt her blush trailing down her body, so she turned to look at her friends for help. "Well. This has turned weird so I'm leaving. Jemma?" Courtney asked. Jemma nodded and they both scurried out of the room, still looking on at Oliver and Felicity.

She stood up slightly, heading back to her table when Oliver dragged her towards him planting his lips firmly over hers, his mouth tasting of strawberries, she gasped and let him invade her mouth, giving in to the heady sensation of his mouth on hers, his stubble scratching across her face, his tongue begging to seek entrance into her mouth and she let him, intertwining their tongues together in perfect sync.

He let go of her, looking down at her face, his hands firmly gripping her ass and her dainty hands strongly placed around his neck. "Hmm." Felicity said, weak from the mind blowing kiss. "Does that answer you me question?" He replied, smiling as he pecked her cheek and then walked away, Jemma and Courtney looking on at her in shock.

"Knew I should have gone MIT." Jemma muttered angrily. Felicity reeled, hurt from the fact he had just walked off. But then she felt a little smile as she saw him leave, her panties in his back pocket. She shook her head, she hadn't even felt him take them off. He looked back and winked, gesturing for her to follow.

She blushed before casually leaving her desk, her two friends staring at her as she left. She grinned. That was a very pleasant turn of events. 


	3. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is living with Thea, and dating Felicity in secret. One time Thea comes home and find them two in a... compromising position. But it's not long before the tables are turned.

Oliver pressed wet kisses down her neck, pushing against her pulse point, making her keen with pleasure.

They were moving on the couch, naked and tangled in soft, silky blankets and cushions, the warm fire glowing and lighting up their bodies at the perfect angle.

 

"Oliver." She murmured, eager for him to be inside of her. He grinned, trailing kissing further and further down her body, his hands wrapped firmly on her ass, squeezing it harder and pulling her closer, his hard shaft angling towards her eager entrance... Then a scream made them jump and pull apart, Oliver pulling the blanket over them as he turned his head to see his sister her eyes covered screaming loudly.

 

"My eyes! Oh dear lord, I don't think I can ever erase this horror from my brain! My brother's naked ass and... OHMYGOD FELICITY! JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" She yelled out, turning her back with her hand firmly pressed against her head in horror as Felicity yanked her dress back on, the heat from Oliver fading very quickly.

 

"Fuck." Felicity murmured, a word not usually in her vocabulary. Oliver hurried to pull on his pants, not looking at Felicity. "Thea..."

 

"DON'T SPEAK. I AM TOO DISTURBED RIGHT NOW. I CANT BELIEVE THE NERVE OF YOU TWO. DOING IT ON THE SLY. I BET YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT IN THE FOUNDRY TOO. JEEZ. I'M MOVING OUT." 

 

"Thea!" Oliver called, panic rising in his voice. 

 

"Calm down. I'm getting some fresh air. And possibly some vodka." There was absolute silence as Oliver turned to look at Felicity.

 

She saw his gaze on her face and she burst out laughing, tears streaming down her face. "Let's pretend that never happened." Oliver said, his face breaking into a huge smile. he lifted Felicity up and pulled her into his bedroom, where they wouldn't be disturbed.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Oliver's body felt drained and he was exhausted.

 

After a long night chasing down the big bad, all he wanted was a nice long bath with Felicity.

 

She was clutching onto his arm, guiding him up to his apartment. Felicity went to open the door, but she paused, hearing loud noises emitting from the apartment.

 

Felicity opened the door curiously, Oliver poised to attack. They both gasped loudly, Oliver shouting "THEA!" very loudly. 

 

Thea was pinned up against the wall by a very naked Roy, his butt clearly on show for everyone to see, Thea's also naked body hidden underneath his.Felicity screamed in horror, clutching onto Oliver's arm.

 

Thea also screamed loudly, Roy shielding his body over hers to protect her. Felicity quickly tossed her the dressing gown that was strewn on the floor, careful not to see anything.

 

"I guess this is payback for last week." Thea said, grinning, tightening her dressing gown while looking at Roy, who was also smiling.

 

Roy winked at Felicity who was blushing wildly.

 

"Let's never speak of these events ever again. Deal?" Roy said.

 

The group nodded, Roy and Thea heading upstairs to her room. Oliver looked at Felicity, who was still blushing. "Where you looking at Roy's ass?" 

 

"What! No!" 

 

"Yes you were."

 

"Yours is much better."

 

"I know." 

 

"Jerk." 

 

"I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works if you enjoyed this!


	4. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has been in love with her boss for quite some time, but the feelings are unrequited. Super angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is I hate U I love U by Gnash. I heard the song and it made me super sad, especially after the hellish ride that was 4x09. So here it is, with lots of angst.

_Feeling used, But I'm_

_Still missing you, And I_

_Can't  s_ _ee the end of this_

_Just wanna feel your kiss a_ _gainst my lips_

_And now all this time i_ _s passing by_

_But I still can't seem to tell you why_

_It hurts me every time I see you_

_Realize how much I need you_

  
☁️  
  
"Thanks, Felicity." Oliver said to her, smiling politely. She nodded, once again feeling a blush rise on her face.

"That's okay. Anytime." She replied, trying not to sound as eager as she felt, pushing her glasses closer to her face. She let a breath go that she didn't realise she was holding as he turned away from her, putting her hands flat on her desk. "He's married." She muttered sadly, not looking at him as he walked away.   
  
She felt that slow burning ache in her chest, the familiar one that she had tried to temper back ever since Oliver Queen first waltzed into her life with a laptop with latte stains. The one that she had every time she saw him walking down the busy corridors, every time she saw his face light up in a smile, never directed towards her. Always directed towards Laurel. When Felicity saw her in Oliver's office, when she saw them head into his private bathroom together and her chest exploded and she barely made it home without crying. So many times she had felt that ache and that longing.   
  
☁️

  
_I hate you, I love you_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to, but I can't put_

_Nobody else above you_

_I hate you, I love you_

_I hate that I want you_

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her_  
  
☁️  
  
Felicity was sat in her apartment, gazing into the tub of mint chop chip and wishing her sorrows away. It didn't take an awful lot to fall in love with Oliver Queen, his intense, crystal blue eyes alone were enough to hold her attention.   
  
Not everyone gets the girl, or the boy. And it was game over for Felicity. She saw the way he looked at his wife. Laurel was the luckiest women in the world. Not everyone got that kind of love. It seemed like a once in a lifetime kind of deal.  
  
God knows Felicity never would.   
  
☁️  
  
_Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_

_She's the only thing you've ever seen_

_How is it you never notice_

_That you are slowly killing me_  
  
☁️  
  
Felicity imagined her body writhing underneath his. She imagined him calling out her name, stretching out the syllables. Fel-ic-it-y. Tugging at her blonde hair, feeling his soft, but chapped lips on her mouth, on her breasts, all over her body. Being cradled in his strong arms, him carrying her to bed after watching a film. But she couldn't ever have that.   
  
☁️  
  
"Oliver." She managed to choke out, her eyes heavy with the moisture of her tears from the last 3 hours.

"Hi, Felicity. Sorry to call you so late, I'm still at QC, and all the powers gone on the computers. I know it's late, but..." He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging.

Felicity shut her eyes briefly, pulling herself together before answering. "Sure thing. I'll be there in 10."  
  
"Thanks Felicity."  
  
☁️  
  
_All alone I watch you watch her_

_Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_

_You don't care you never did_

_You don't give a damn about me_  
  
☁️  
  
She strolled into the office, dressed down in jeans and a casual sweater, donning a pair of converse and her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She had given up trying to impress Oliver a long time ago. "Hey, over here, Felicity." He called.

She looked him over curiously. His tie was hanging over his chair, and his shirt exposed his collarbone, making Felicity's breathing stutter slightly. "Let me take a look." Felicity said, gesturing to sit in the chair Oliver was in. He smoothly got up, watching as Felicity got to work.   
  
5 minutes later, Felicity had success. She had a peak at what was on the screen and her breathing stopped. It was divorce papers. She looked up to Oliver who was looking at her curiously. "Are you and Laurel getting a divorce? I mean, not that it's any of my business." Felicity mumbled, her cheeks flushing bright red.

Oliver sighed. "Yeah. I am. She's pregnant. With my best friends baby." Felicity looked at Oliver, conveying her deepest sincerest sympathy.

She stood up, squeezing Oliver's hand. "I'm really sorry, Oliver." Felicity said, moving away slightly. Oliver nodded, sitting back at his desk.

"Thanks. It's going to be a rough ride. But thanks for the computer anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

Felicity nodded and headed out, stopping when she heard a sound like a wounded animal. She turned slowly, and saw Oliver sobbing into his desk, not seeing her still standing only meters outside.

She headed back in, pulling Oliver into a warm hug, ignoring the thumping in her chest and the way his arms wrapped around her small frame in comfort. They stood like that for eternity, until Felicity let go. She kissed his cheek gently before making her way home, away from the torrent storm that was about to hit. "Felicity?" He called out. She turned slowly, hope filling her body. He looked at her carefully.

"Thank you."  
  
☁️  
  
_I hate you, I love you_

_I hate that I love you_

_Don't want to, but I can't put_

_Nobody else above you_

_I hate you, I love you_

_I hate that I want you_

_You want her, you need her_

_And I'll never be her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of 2 of this particular story. Comments and votes are all appreciated, feel free to check out my other works too.


	5. Unrequited - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Unrequited. Song - My Everything Ariana Grande (my precious queen)

☁️  
  
 _I've cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them_

_And then it was clear, I can't deny, I really miss her_  
  
☁️  
  
  
Oliver was alone in his bed, feeling a little better after throwing up twice. It was night 2 since Laurel and him had officially divorced, and he felt like death. He had thought she was everything when he married her, that she was it for him. But she betrayed him in the biggest way possible, with Tommy no less. It wasn't just the betrayal. He knew that his marriage wasn't perfect. They didn't agree on anything. At first he thought it was charming, and meant they had small fights, but the small fights soon turned to big ones and left Oliver sometimes sleeping in the spare room. Her job was her priority. She never stopped working, and Oliver had never stopped to think about how much or how little he actually saw her.  
  
And the most important reason of all, was that he was too busy looking at Felicity Smoak.   
  
☁️  
  
 _Pain is just a consequence of love, I'm saying sorry for the sake of us_  
  
☁️  
  
Oliver saw Laurel from a distance. Her pregnant belly prodding out a little, not too obvious but only because he knew it was there. She didn't see him, but she saw Tommy. And she smiled at him. In a way he had never seen her look at him. He backed away, not wanting to be seen by Laurel. Or Tommy. Oliver clenched his fists together angrily, heading away from them. As he turned the corner, he felt something lift from his shoulders. All he had wanted was for Laurel to be happy, and she clearly was. Was Oliver upset that it wasn't with him? Yes. But the knowledge that she was happy was enough for him to try and be happy too.   
  
☁️  
  
 _If I cross your mind just know I'm yours_  
  
☁️  
  
His only friend now was Felicity. She was a bright sunshine in his dark life, and he welcomed her presence. She was a steady clear river, flowing slowly into his bones, she was extremely reliable, she brought out genuine smiles and laughs from him, and she had seen him at his most vulnerable and still stayed, still was his friend. But he ached for more.   
Even when he was with Laurel, he had wanted Felicity Smoak. Not in the usual way, otherwise he would have had her. No, he wanted Felicity Smoak's company. He wanted to hear her laugh, to make her smile. He wanted so badly to cook for her, to be her partner in every sense of the word.   
  
But he couldn't.   
She certainly had friend-zoned him enough times, perhaps because she knew Laurel was in the picture, which was understandable.   
But he was now extracted from her and was able to untangle his feelings about Felicity without fear or regret. He could explore his feelings. And now he wished he hadn't, it would only bring him more pain.   
  
☁️  
  
 _Now that she's gone, my heart is missing something_

_So it's time I push my pride away_  
  
☁️  
  
It was now 10 months since he has broken up with Laurel. He had planned a lunch date with Felicity. His heart was doing a weird little dance, he was a little bit nervous. It wasn't a date date, but it was taking their unorthodox friendship to the next level. He walked into her office, a smile already on his face when he noticed her desk was empty. Nothing on it, not even the cute little panda sitting in the corner. Just a letter. With trembling hands, he picked it up looking at the addressee. Oliver Queen.   
  
He sank into his seat at his desk, opening the letter nervously. He opened it, reading it slowly, taking in every word.   
  
 ** _Oliver,_**  
  
 ** _I've left Starling. I feel like I owe you an explanation._**  
  
 ** _The truth is, Oliver, I have loved you for quite some time. And it's been ripping away parts of me, chipping them away until now I'm left with a shell. I'm so broken and I need repairing. Because I know you don't feel the same about me. I know I was a shoulder for you with the Laurel situation, and I wanted to be there for you, but I can't anymore, and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. A friend. I'm sorry that I poured my heart into you without your knowledge. I'm so sorry for ever falling in love with you._**  
  
 ** _Goodbye._**  
  
 ** _Felicity._**  
  
☁️  
  
 _I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all the distance_

_You're travelling with my heart, I hope this is a temporary feeling_  
  
☁️  
  
Oliver stared at the letter for a long time. The sun had even began to set behind him, highlighting the tears Oliver had left on the page.   
 **"I'm so sorry for ever falling in love with you."** He was sorry too. That he didn't tell her how he felt. That it took her leaving for him to realise how stupid he had been not to forget everything and pour himself into Felicity. And now it was too late. **"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed."** All he needed was her. Her babbling, her smiles, her shining eyes, her adorable clothes that brightened his day.   
  
He was so fucking stupid. Convincing himself to be true to Laurel was a rubbish idea, he could have divorced her long ago if he had known how much he cared for Felicity. But now she was gone.   
  
☁️  
  
 _She wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing_

_And it's taking me a lot to say_  
  
☁️  
  
The cars engine roared under him, and he ignored everything but the road. Ignoring his heartbeat thumping loudly. Ignoring his heavy breathing, the sweat pouring down the back of his neck.   
  
It had been exactly 12 days since he had received the letter from Felicity. And he had tracked her down. He should have known that she would go home, to Las Vegas. It had taken one phone call to find Felicity's mothers house. And he was outside of the city's limits, the sun going down overhead. He had debated whether he should go after her or not, if he was what Felicity deserved after the evident pain he had unintentionally put her through. He had decided that it wouldn't be fair to either of them if he didn't at least tell her how he feels.   
  
He pulled up to the drive of the house of Donna Smoak, he hoped that Felicity was there. He knocked on the door, feeling nervous. The door opened to a youngish blonde woman that definitely wasn't Felicity. He paused. "Um. Donna?" The women nodded appreciatively.

"That's me, hon. You're Oliver aren't you?" Oliver cocked his head. 

"Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Hon. I've seen you on the news. She's in the garden. Good luck." Oliver looked at Donna in wonder. 

"Did you know I was coming?" He asked curiously. Donna smiled knowingly.

"I saw you on tv once, smiling at someone off stage. I wondered who it could have been, as I knew your wife wasn't with you. And low and behold, the camera zooms out and I see you looking at my Felicity. No one has ever looked at me like that, or her. And it seems you've both been very pigheaded and ignored the obvious. So yes, I did know you were coming, and I understand your apprehension. Now go and fix things." Donna finished with, ushering him into her home and through into the garden.   
  
Felicity was sitting on a swing, facing away from Oliver. He walked over to her quietly, and sat on the swing next to her. He heard her start, taking him in, but not saying anything. So he looked at her, his expression naked for her to see. The pain, the misery without her. Her face reflected the same thing. "Oliver..." She whispered, her voice terrified and hurt.

He grasped her small hands in his, staring into her face. Beautiful. "Felicity. Everything you said in your letter about me was wrong. So wrong. And I'm sorry it took you going halfway across the country for me to a accept it to myself. I thought I was happy with Laurel, but instead I just made myself and her miserable. And you were there, always, for me. And I took you for granted. For that I am so sorry. Because Felicity, I love you. I have for a long time, but because of Laurel I thought I couldn't be with you. And I can't stand another day of being apart from you, and I don't think I ever could."

Felicity stared at Oliver, wide eyed. Then tears began to form and fall down her face. "Oliver. I swear to god if you are lying to me..." She was cut off by Oliver taking her face in both of his hands and burying himself in kissing her, feeling her soft and responsive lips finally against his, she sighed and moved off the swing onto Oliver's lap, where he promptly fell off the swing, with her on top.

They stopped, before laughing eagerly, smiling. "I will try and be everything you deserve, Felicity." Felicity smiled, tears of happiness falling down her face.

   
"Say it again." Felicity murmured in his ear.

Oliver grinned, leaning up towards her face, crushing her breasts into his chest and saying softly into her ear what she wanted to hear. "I love you." Felicity giggled before resuming kissing Oliver, ignoring her mother who was watching them in the kitchen window with a huge smile on her face.   
  
☁️  
  
 _Cause you are, you are_

_You are my everything_

_You are, you are_

_You are my everything._  
  
☁️  
  
 _Fin_


	6. CHRISTMASSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny lil christmas thing, short, bit boring, filled with fluff. BUT WHO EVEN CARES. I'M SORRY FOR THIS.

Felicity opened her eyes, the light from outside finally penetrating through her eyelids. She looked around, finally remembering the day. 25th of December. She squealed a little with excitement, feeling like a young child again.

Oliver was no where to be seen, and Felicity was filled with nostalgia over the fluffy events and not so fluffy events of Christmas Eve.

She sat up, when her gorgeous husband walked in, a tray with croissants, coffee, and various other goodies on it.

Her eyes glinted, and Oliver grinned, placing the tray on her lap and sitting next to her. There was a rectangular velvet dark navy box on the tray as well, and Felicity cocked an eyebrow, staring at it curiously.

Oliver just smiled, so she picked it up. She looked at Oliver coyly, who was watching her with a big smile on his face. "Go on then. Open it." He said, grinning.

She bit her lip before opening the box, gasping out loud at the beautiful intricate diamond necklace that lay inside. Her eyes filled up with tears.

  
"Oliver. This is... So beautiful. Oh my. This is too much, Oliver. Where did you get the money for this?" Oliver's face softened, he squeezed her free hand gently, running his hand along her wedding ring.

"Don't worry about the money, Felicity. There is no way I will ever be able to get you a gift that will ever truly show how much I love you, no amount of money or thought could ever represent that. All I can do is make you the happiest wife ever, and make sure you always have everything you need."

Felicity put the box gently to one side, and leaned forward, kissing Oliver heavily on the lips. He groaned, tugging her out from under the sheets and into his lap.

"All I ever need is you, Oliver. Everything else is just a bonus. I love you." Felicity said in wonder and admiration for her husband. Oliver smiled tenderly.

"I love you far too much, Felicity Smoak. Merry Christmas, baby."


	7. Hands to Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU based on the song hands to myself by Selena Gomez - I couldn't get this song out of my head, and then I saw the music video and I just had to write this. Here's to more good things in 2016!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smuttiest thing I have ever written, Lord forgive me. I'm quite nervous, please tell me what you think!

_Can't keep my hands to myself._

_I mean I could but why would I want to?_

 

Felicity stripped down to her lacy black lingerie, her long blonde hair flowing softly down her back, but leaving on her skyscraper tall jet black heels.

She sat on his huge bed, feeling the soft and silky sheets caressing her hands as she imagined Oliver's body squirming all over her, his huge hands running all over her tight little body, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth, taking total control, would he be forceful and rough? Or would he be soft and gentle? She pondered this curiously as her breasts tingled at the thought of him. Both.

She lifted herself off the bed slowly, intent on exploring the huge modern house. She quickly found his closet, and pulled on one of his pressed white shirts that felt soft and comforting around her, she stared at her reflection through the glass, observing Starling below. Oliver Queen, rich billionaire, and she was in his house, wishing he was too.

She headed back to his huge king sized bed, gently easing a finger into herself, before adding another, only thinking of Oliver, imagining his fingers pumping her instead of her own, but a girl had to make do. She circled her clit, arching her back under the sheets, moaning loudly, for anyone to hear, expect there was no one here.

Once she had given herself the pleasure she needed, she headed towards the bathroom, taking off her lacy underwear and filling up the huge bathtub full of hot water, adding in the assortment of bubbles. She filled it right to the top before stepping in, the water spilling out onto the floor. She closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water rush over her heated skin, steam filling the room and fogging all the glass surfaces, of which there were plenty.

She put her underwear back on when she was done with the bath, also putting the white shirt on, which now smelt of arousal and her own sensual juices.

She heard a noise coming from outside, and saw a sleek silver car pulling up in the driveway. Her breath hitched when she saw Oliver, alone, stepping out of his nice expensive car, running a hand through his hair, not noticing the lights on in his room, which Felicity dashed to turn off. She heard him move across his floor smoothly, heading upstairs. She kept silent and splayed herself across the bed, preparing herself for any possibility, for any reaction from him. Her heart was thumping erratically, impatiently awaiting his impending arrival.

 

He turned into the bedroom when he saw her. Sitting on his bed. In the most gorgeous underwear he had ever seen, his white shirt hugging her body better than any other clothes could have. His dick grew hard at the idea of pressing himself into her, of fucking her. He watched as she ran her tongue across her lips, taunting him. He ignored all of his instincts which were to send her away as he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, pressing into her, feeling her soft curves against his hard edges. He heard her intake of surprise, as if she didn't realise what effect she had on him. "Fuck." She cried out as Oliver assaulted her perky breasts with his mouth, pulling her closer to him with his hands around her waist. "Oliver." She keened, eager and impatient. Oliver chuckled lightly, removing his mouth from her breast, ignoring the whimper this action had.

"Felicity. I come home to find you on my bed in the most sexually alluring underwear I have ever seen, and you want me to be quick? I'm going to savour every drop of this sweet heaven."

Felicity stopped breathing, staring at Oliver in wonder. "Why?" She asked curiously, suddenly forgetting her desire.

"Because I see you everyday, I watch you in that IT department and I want you so badly. Now you're here, I'm not going to question it." Felicity grinned, running her nails across Oliver's suit clad back, which she changed by ripping it off, along with the shirt and tie.

"I'm here because I heard you jerking off in your office and shouting my name, that's why." She saw Oliver face turn red lightly, but she continued on her mission, and soon he was only in his boxers, he had managed to carry her to his bed where he trailed kisses all over her body, before lining himself up and plunging into her, with such force and intensity that it nearly knocked Felicity breathless. She felt pleasure tingle in every fibre of her bones, she felt him filling her up, his arms gripping her tightly. He moaned her name several times, which she responded to in kind. It was messy, uncordinated, and perfect in every way.

The sun rose through the large windows in Oliver's home and Felicity opened her eyes, yawning lightly. Oliver's hard naked body was wrapped around hers, his arms cocooning her in his warm embrace. She smiled and closed her eyes. She didnt want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I did for this story http://www.polyvore.com/cant_keep_my_hands_to/set?id=186445508#fans
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and feel free to check out my other stories!


	8. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by another Selena Gomez track, Revival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i've done this justice. I really wanted to do a story of rehabilitation, of wanting to be a better person for the one you love. This has been sitting in my drafts for a while, so I am quite nervous. Let me know what you think.

Oliver was drunk as fuck.

In a wild club in the hectic city of Las Vegas, Oliver spotted her. A beautiful girl with hair the colour of midnight, wide blue eyes that he could see from across the room.

He made his way towards her, stumbling past the sweaty bodies that stood in his way. She only saw him as he loomed over her, his achoholic breath washing over her like a sirens call. "HI. I'm Oliver Queen." He slurred. The women smiled. 

"Felicity Smoak. NIce to meet you, Oliver." She said, clinking her bottle of vodka with Oliver's own.

 

**_ One Year Later _ **

Oliver tapped his fingers against the table, waiting impatiently for Felicity to return. It was night 3 since she had been gone, and his body was aching for her, he was also braced for the inevitable. He thought after the horrific events of last week, that she would finally stop. 

The motel they've been living in for the last year is covered in filth and grime, full of drugs and booze, mainly Felicity's. Oliver found himself in this situation when his whole family went on a boat trip and left him, alone, and soon enough, homeless and penniless.   
  
The door opened, and he smells the heavy alcohol before he even sees her. Then he does. Her dark black hair and heavy eye make up stained, her black dress hanging off her frame like a rag.

But Oliver still thought she was a vision, like the day he had met her in that hovel of a club in Las Vegas, the place she was desperate to escape from, his whole life ruined, and hers had been too, and they had found each other.   
  
"Oliverr." Felicity slurs, heading towards him, her arms wide open to his touch. Oliver feels tears well up into his eyes at seeing her, such a mess, but still seeing her. His Felicity. "Oliver." She repeated as she flew into his warm, comforting arms. "I thought you might have left this time." She murmured, something she said every time she left him. He shook his head, still lost for words, for the unconditional love he had for her. "Come. Let's go to bed." She slurred, not being subtle about her intentions. Oliver yearned to take her to bed, to make hard and fast love to her, but he would never dream of taking advantage of her like that. So he gently picked her up, feeling her resist poorly, and tucked her into bed, taking off her shoes, socks and her jacket, wrapping the blanket around her. He lightly kissed her forehead, and left her in the small cramped room, making room for himself on the couch.   
  
Oliver woke up to a pleasant sensation riveting through his body, resonating from... He looked down to see Felicity holding him, squeezing him. He choked before she slid him inside her mouth, and he moaned, scraping back the urge to thrust into her mouth. He let her take whatever it was that she needed from him, and watched as when she had completed the task, wipe her mouth and kiss him gently on the nose, a sweet and loving gesture. "Thank you for looking after me." She said, heading towards the small kitchen to cook.   
She started humming a tune that he didn't recognise, swaying her hips gently, her black hair tied back and her face clear of any make up. This was the Felicity Oliver loved. The one that was sober, and not high, the one that loved him unconditionally. And he would go through everything just to have 5 minutes of that Felicity.    
  
She placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Oliver, scraping a bit off onto her finger and popping it into her mouth. Oliver smiled at the domestic gesture. When Felicity was like this, Oliver liked to convince himself that she actually cared about him. That she loved him like he loved her. He dared to dream that they could make it out of the desperate situation they were in, that the fighting and the battles to get her to stop could finally come to an end, and she could settle with him. But that seemed like a distant alternate universe, maybe there was one where Felicity was young, carefree, clean, pure and happy. 

  
  
He fell asleep on the couch, and didn't hear Felicity sneaking out.   
  
She left with her bags, all her stuff in them.   
  
She was leaving him.   
  
It wasn't like she was doing it selfishly, she was only thinking about Oliver. How he deserved so much better than a girl with serious addiction problems, who couldn't keep loving him and ruining him all at once.   
  
She'd been planning it for a couple of weeks, but he usually kept a close eye on her. He was very protective, and she loved it about him usually, he was everything she had ever needed. But not this time. She had no idea where she was going, but she knew where she needed to start. Where her troubles began. She knew the only way she could ever be with Oliver was if she could get herself together. To reinvigorate herself. To go on a journey of self revival.   
  
She would be the girl Oliver deserved. For him. 

  
  
_I feel like I've awakened lately, the chains around me are finally breaking_

_I've been under self-restoration, I'm becoming my own salvation_

_Showing up, no more hiding, hiding, the light inside me is bursting, shining_

_It's my time to butterfly_

_What I've learned is so vital, more than just survival_

_This is my revival._

 

* * *

  
  
Felicity was standing on the deserted beach, her headphones blaring the pop music she was now into, a far cry from the emo punk stuff she was into a year ago.   
  
A lot has changed for Felicity in a year. She had gone under a lot of mental and physical changes.   
  
It had started when she knocked on her mother's door. That had been the first step in many to her giving up the booze, the drugs, the whole lifestyle that was driving her further and further into her grave. 

  
"Mom." She said, her bags heaving on her little shoulders. Donna Smoak looked at her daughter with horror.

"What have you done to your hair?" She asked, glossing over the fact she hadn't seen her in nearly 2 years. Felicity laughed, tears running down her face. She was home.

"I wanted something different. So I thought of my role model, with this exact shade of blonde. My fantastic mother." Felicity replied, hugging her mom who accepted her with open arms.

"I am so glad to see you, Felicity." Donna said, smiling.

"You too, mom." 

  
"Felicity. You've been here a week, and you're miserable. At least you were happy when you were on drugs. Most of the time. I hate seeing you like this." Donna fretted, patting her daughters head. Felicity sat up in her bed, looking out of the window.

"I miss Oliver, mom. But I have to be better for him. I have to be the women he deserves." Donna huffed at that, folding her arms in a momish way.

"Excuse me. You don't need to be a mans possession. You don't need to be worthy of anyone. You don't need a man, Felicity. I did just fine without one." Felicity shook her head adamantly.

"That's not what I meant. Oliver loves me unconditionally and that's not fair. I don't deserve that from him when I've been so shitty." Donna sighed.

"You deserve the world, Felicity. And someone who can give you his is a massive bonus."

  
  
It was day 5 of Felicity being completely clean. And she felt disgusting. She had a terrible fever, she was sweating all over, and she had thrown up more times than she could count. Unfortunately, she had no access to her usual supply or any drugs or drink, her mother was keeping a strict eye on her to make sure she wouldn't fall off the wagon. And she loved her for it. There was no way she would ever let herself get as bad as she had got that weekend she decided to leave.   
  
She had been in one of her friends brothels, trying to feed herself and Oliver, but he didn't know she was the prostitute. She had herion pumping through her veins, making her so buzzed that she couldn't even think. She was dragged, pulled, and spanked until 4 in the morning and she found herself in a a strangers bed, tied up and gagged. She screamed out, trying to call for help, when she saw her 'captor' come in, and he looked scary as fuck, she screamed until her lungs couldn't take it anymore and then everything went blank.   
  
She had been taken to the hospital, and the police had asked her a few questions, but he refused and Oliver picked her up. He looked after her that whole week, not touching her, giving her the space she needed, which she would be eternally grateful for. She could never deserve him in a million years being that women.   
  
It had taken a whole month before Felicity could leave the house, by then, she had put on a little weight so she was normal size and a little curvier. She had finally donned a cute pair of glasses as well, which she hadn't needed since she was high and drunk all the time, her vision would be a little blurry anyway.   
  
Month 2 had been hard for Felicity. She had made the decision to move away to California, to the sunny beaches, the warm climate, the seemingly clean beautiful LA. It was far from Oliver, and far from Las Vegas, from temptation. But also far away from her rock, her mother.  
  
She got herself a job, in a little café, which payed enough for her small studio apartment she was renting, with a really nice girl called Sara, who was in some kind of rehabilitation phase too.   
  
Month 3 was hard. She nearly relapsed, but she called her mom, who flew out straight out away, and her and Sara supported her, keeping her clean and sober. She even meet a nice man called Ray, but she let that fizzle out before she could get into it.   
  
Month 4 was one that Felicity learned what it was that she wanted to do. She found that she had a natural knack with computers, and applied for night training courses with computers. By month 9, she was best in the class, and aced her exams and applied as an IT assistant for a company based in California, which she got. She moved out of the studio apartment and moved into a small house with Sara, who by month 11, had moved out and into a place with her girlfriend, Nyssa.   
  
Then month 12 came, and Felicity felt it was time. She was finally ready. She had a bank account that was steadily accumulating money, and she was living in a beautiful state.   
  
So that day, she headed out of her house which led out to a small road that led directly to the beach.   
She was wearing a feather light white dress, with cute matching flip flops, her blonde hair suiting her new clean outlook better than the dyed black, and far better than her natural brunette hues.   
  
It hadn't taken her too long to track down Oliver. Her new computer skills had allowed her to ping his phone, which he hadn't changed since she had left. Maybe that was a clue that he was waiting for her. The phone call had been the toughest thing she had ever done.   
  
"This is Oliver. Who is it?"   
  
"Oliver. It's me. Um, Felicity." There was a pause down the line as she let that sink in.

  
"Felicity." He breathed, savouring the taste of her name against his lips.

  
"Listen, I want us to meet. I've been away, I know, but I need to see you. To explain everything to you, Oliver. I wanted to become a better person for you, and I have. And I need to see you. Please?" There was a tense pause before Oliver spoke.

  
"Where are you?" He asked. Felicity  breathed a sigh of relief.

  
"I'm in California. I'll text you the address. And Oliver... Thank you. I know I don't deserve a second chance." She heard Oliver chuckle slightly, and it made her stomach flutter. "You deserve every chance I can give you, Felicity Smoak. Never doubt that."

  
  
Felicity stretched her legs out along the beach, taking off her headphones and placing them in her bag. She scanned the beach for anyone resembling Oliver, and came up short. She took a deep breath. There was still time.   
  
He came up behind her and sat down in a similar position, not saying anything. Eventually he spoke up. "I didn't recognise you at first." He said, observing her. "You look good." He added. She smiled, looking at him. Her heart stuttered at the loving smile he gave her, one that wasn't so different from what she saw a year ago.

"Oliver... I left to become a better women for you. You always treated me like your queen and I never even appreciated it. You gave me everything you had, which wasn't much, but it was everything. So I left. To be better. And I am now. I'm completely clean, and have been for a while. And I'm ready. To be with you." She stopped, feeling nervous.

  
"If that's what you want, of course. I'm totally happy with whatever you want."

Oliver shook his head sadly. "Felicity. You're all that I want. All I've ever wanted. And as much as you think you did all this for me, you didn't. You did it for yourself. You knew deep down you needed cleansing, and I was holding you back." Felicity shook her head, grasping his hands in hers.

"No, Oliver. You're right. I needed this for me. But I want to be with you. Here. I have my own house, a job. I have everything I've ever wanted, expect for you."

Oliver smiled, leaning down and kissing her softly on the nose. "Well, now you do. I love you, Felicity." He said. And Felicity said something Oliver never thought he would hear from her. "I love you, Oliver. I do." 

  



	9. Post 4x15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My additions to the olicity break up scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I posted on this one, if you have any prompts at all hit me up in the comments or on my tumblr, bxdwolflupin <3

Felicity kept walking, her unused feet moving of their own accord, tears threatening to spill over her face.

She had no idea where she was going, or what was going to happen now.

All she knew is that she had 20 dollars in her pocket and her car keys, which she hadn't been using as of late. She found her car in the car park and hopped in, ignoring the aching thump in her chest. Her journey led her to her office. She sighed before sneaking in the back way, in the private elevator so she wouldn't get any unwanted questions about her sudden recovery. She still felt a little unstable, but choosing boots instead of her usual heels had been a good choice that morning. She sat on the floor of her office and sobbed quietly, racking her cries into her chest, ignoring the sound of her thumping heart and her shaking body. She should have known. Her mother had even told her so. "People don't change." Her mother had told her about her father. "No matter how much you want them to." Felicity murmured. She heard someone come in, but she didn't dare to look up. Someone crouched in front of her, smiling at her with a kindness she didn't want or need.

"I thought you would be happy. The chip worked." Curtis said, helping her up off the floor.

"I know. It's just I found out that my fiancé has a child, which he refused to tell me about. So I'm sorry if I'm a little upset." Curtis stared at Felicity speculatively.

"Come on. You can sleep on my couch tonight." He said, taking her hand. Felicity nodded gratefully, letting Curtis whisk her away, away from Oliver ad away from the dark and dangerous thoughts that had been leading her astray.

* * *

 

Oliver sat very still on his chair, not daring to move an inch. He was so stunned by the events that had taken place that he could hardly breathe. She had walked, something he thought was totally impossible only a few days ago. And she had walked away from him. He didn't blame her. His hideous and abhorrent actions meant that he didn't deserve Felicity. He didn't deserve her love, and he sure as hell didn't deserve to call her his wife. 

He got up after hours of not moving and turned off the lights, not bothering to go to the room that they shared together and collapsed on the coach, shivering uncontrollably. He'd lived through his own death, countless of his friends deaths and heartache, namely from watching Felicity love others. But this? This is the most pain Oliver Queen has ever felt, and he's not so sure he would survive this one. Not Alone. He wanted to talk to his mom, more than anything. She would know exactly what to do.

* * *

 

Oliver's dream took him to a white room, with a table and two chairs, his mother say in one of them. Oliver sat himself opposite her, observing her stern face. "Oliver. You idiot."

"Nice to see you too, mom." Oliver said. Moria laughed loudly, a sound Oliver hadn't heard in a long time.

"Oliver. I made a mistake, not telling you about Samantha and her child. But I didn't want to damage your future, and I knew that a child would do just that. I didn't want that for you. And look what happened. But Oliver, as soon as you found out, you should have told Felicity. No matter what. You should have told the woman you love the most that you have a child. And that is the biggest mistake you've made."

"How do I fix this, mom? What do I do?" Oliver asked his mother.

"You need to go and get your fiancé Oliver. Don't cut your son out of your life, and don't try and protect Felicity with lies. Because it won't work. Everyone seems to tell themselves that lying is okay to protect the ones you love, including me, with the undertaking. But I've learnt that it is just not true. It never works, and you end up losing the one you were trying to protect in the process. Don't make my mistakes, Oliver. You can fix this. You need to fix this if you have any hope of being happy, of being with Felicity. She is strong, smart, beautiful and at the moment, broken. So go and stitch her up, Oliver. Mend her wounds. Before it's too late." Oliver nodded, tears threatening to spill. "Thank you mom." He said thickly.

"Wake up, Oliver. Go win back Felicity Smoak." Oliver woke up, alarmed by his dream. He sat up slowly, the memories of the events of last night eating him up. But he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to let Felicity slip out of his fingers again.


	10. Post 4x15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another continuation of the events that took place after 4x15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing the last one, so here is another alternative ending to 4x15, completley seperate from the last one, and could possibily be canon to the show. ENJOY!

Oliver collapsed. His breathing had stopped, his whole body had given way.   
  
He thought he was strong. He thought that everything was okay, that this year he had his light to guide him.   
  
But that light had been viciously ripped away from him, and it was to be expected.   
  
What exactly had he expected when he agreed to Samantha's terms of not telling Felicity? That he could keep it buried? And still marry her? He was a fool. And now even his own body had given up on him.   
  
No. He got up off the floor, and climbed the stairs to the bedroom they shared. In a fit of anger, he knocked off everything on her side of the bed, before sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He looked at the floor, and saw the necklace. The simple pure silver heart shaped necklace he had given her when they had been in Rio.  
  
He remembered sitting inside, feeling content to just watch Felicity standing on the balcony, the quiet wind lightly blowing her hair, her face poised in the most natural smile, her lips free of anything but their natural colour, her blue eyes vivid and full of happiness.   
  
Now when he pictured her eyes, all he saw was sadness, anger and betrayal.   
  
He wasn't sure how he could get back from that.   
  
Secrets and Lies. He should get that tattooed somewhere. It had caused him and his family enough pain and misery.

He never thought he would ever follow in his mother's footsteps, but here he was, using the 'I wanted to protect you' excuse that seemed to be the norm in the Queen family.   
  
He remembered when Felicity was curled up next to him on the sofa in a cabin in the deepest part of the Alps, the TV showing Felicity's favourite Doctor Who episode, which she had brought the entire box set of. "This is my favourite episode." She had whispered to him, her eyes welled up with tears. He had put his arms around her, comforting her.

"Why is this your favourite?" He had asked her afterwards, after she had sobbed into his shoulder.

"Because even though they were torn apart from each other, they also found a way back to each other. But that bit is a few seasons away. The point is, he was so convinced that he was better off alone that he pushed Rose away, he didn't let her in. And he regretted as soon as she was ripped from him, but it was too late. He loved her so much, and he didn't tell her." She had said so passionately, knowing that it reflected Oliver's attitude.   
  
Oliver envied The Doctor. Rose had continued to love him, even though he had pulled away. Oliver himself was not immortal. But he did have to watch those he loved die around him, too.   
  
Felicity had felt sorry for The Doctor, yet she still adored him and didn't give up on him. Oliver could only hope that she would also do the same for him.   
  
He remembered when they had travelled to England, to London. It had been a nice fay, and they had visited Buckingham palace. Felicity adored the royal family, and had excitedly let Oliver take her around the huge house. Naturally, the nice day had taken a turn, and when they had finished the skies had burst open and rain flooded London.

Oliver had picked Felicity up and carried her to the park nearby, sheltering them under a tree. As soon as Oliver put her down, she had kissed him senselessly, rain falling between the trees and hitting their faces, everything was dripping wet between them, creating a sloppy friction and mess. She had pulled away and laughed loudly, dragging him back out to hail a taxi.

On the taxi ride back to their hotel, she had looked so beautiful. Her face was a picture, her mascara was running down her face and her lips were pink and dripping down her face. Her hair was soaking wet, like spaghetti around her shoulders. But it was in that moment Oliver realised that she was the only woman Oliver ever needed by his side. It was the huge smile she was sporting despite the situation, something that she carried on her sleeve.

It gave Oliver hope when he needed it the most, and the idea that he had lost that forever was horrifying to him.   
  
He couldn't loose her. He wouldn't let it happen. Not again.   
  
He would do whatever it takes to win her back.


	11. Post 4x16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 4x16. Someone mentioned on tumblr that the song get it right from glee described Oliver to a T, and I agreed.
> 
> Very short. I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts? Perhaps a bizzare crossover you have dreamed of coming to life, or a scenario you can't find anywhere else? hit up my inbox on tumblr: bxdwolflupin (check my fandoms first. I will only write about things I stan, feel free to ask if you're unsure.)

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_  
_I just want to fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take_  
_Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right_.  
  
She walked away.

Despite Oliver's best interests, he let her. He just wanted to start again, undo all of his mistakes and go back to Ivy Town, where the biggest problem they had to deal with was Felicity's cooking skills.

But unless Barry could go back in time further than a day, or he could find a way to track down the legends team through time and space, there was no chance. No options. Nothing he could do.

He had messed up big time, and he feared it was too late to do anything about it.  
  
_What have I done?_  
_I wish I could run,_  
_Away from this ship going under_  
_Just trying to help_  
_Hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_  
  
More than anything, he just wanted her back in his life.

He didn't care if they were together or not, he just wanted to know that she was there, taking care of all of them. On Overwatch.

He wanted to see her smile, to know that when he was in the field, someone was looking after them, making sure they didn't get into any trouble.  
  
_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
_Cause I can’t go back and undo this_  
_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_  
_But if I get stronger and wiser, I’ll get through this_  
  
He was sat still in his chair, unmoving, his eyes firmly shut so he couldn't see her leave.

He couldn't bear to watch the only woman he had ever truly seen as a partner in his life walk away.

His immidiate reaction was to go after her, but he knew at this point that it was a fruitless endeavor.

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_  
_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn’t fair_  
_Yeah, I’ll send out a wish, yeah, I’ll send up a prayer_  
_And finally someone will see how much I care_  
  
Oliver turned off all of the lights to the foundry, shutting down all of the computers as calmly as possible, moving slowly so that his brain could ignore everything else, every word that had come out of Felicity's mouth less than 10 minutes ago.  
  
He headed home, driving slowly and ignoring the thumping pang in his chest, the ache for Felicity that had only grown stronger since her absence from his life, his home and his work. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, how he was going to go on without her. All that he knew is that Felicity had left, and she wasn't going to come back. 


	12. The Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting on a bus.

Felicity fiddled with her loose blonde curls nervously as she waited for her bus to arrive to take her to work, a routine she did everyday.   
  
It was a cold winters morning, the kind that turned your nose red and kept your legs shivering if you were wearing any less than knitted tights.   
  
Felicity's fingers were shaking under their layer of pink polish, but luckily she didn't have to wait long.   
  
She hopped on her bus when it arrived, taking her usual window seat and carefully readjusting her hair as the bus lurched forward, onwards into the streets of Starling City.   
She felt the butterflies in her stomach wriggle in anticipation as her fellow bus mate joined the bus at the next stop. He stepped on, his blue eyes latching onto her before looking away, slightly embarrassed that he had been caught, even though they did this routine nearly every day. Felicity stared out of the window, ignoring her erratically thumping heart as Oliver approached, sitting in his usual spot, behind Felicity and on the other side of the bus. He could easily observe her, but she couldn't see him which upset her, he was a lovely specimen to look at.   
  
She worked at a computer company in the city while her bus companion Oliver Queen (whom she had found out about via her computer hacking skills) worked at his father's local shipping company, a small business that didn't earn his family much more than Felicity's job did. But she couldn't help it, she had fallen for the guy who got on her bus every day.   
  
She never spoke to Oliver in the whole time they had been getting the bus together, which was about a year, she had been too nervous at first and then she felt that she had missed her chance all together.   
  
It was mainly just longing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking.   
  
This morning, he was on the phone. She heard his voice for the first time, a gravelly timbre that matched his personality so well. He laughed on the phone, a genuine pleasant sound that would give joy to anyone that could get that sound from him. It made her smile and look at the city sprawling in front of her.   
  
The day's rolled by, not much changing until she got on the bus, and she had been a complete and utter mess, tears pouring down her face in despair. And that day he had sat next to her, and that's all it took to feel better. He didn't say a word, and neither did she.   
  
Felicity woke up the next day, and got dressed quickly, drinking her cup of coffee before leaving to get the bus. She got on and was waiting for Oliver to get on, but she found herself very disappointed when he didn't get on the bus, nor was he waiting at the stop. She became a little bit worried, in all the time she had got the bus he had not missed one ever. She got off the bus at her stop, feeling worried all through the day that something had happened to him.   
  
She needn't have worried.   
  
Waiting at her bus stop when she got home was Oliver, with a bunch of beautiful red tulips in his hand. "Hey." He said, with a cute smile on his face. She beamed back, accepting the flowers that he held out to her. "I'm Oliver Queen. Nice to meet you."   
  
"I'm Felicity Smoak." She said.   
  
"My house is just around the corner. Do you want to come in for coffee?" Felicity offered. Oliver nodded warmly.   
  
"I would love that." He said with a smile.   
  
"So why have you waited so long Oliver?" Felicity asked as soon as Oliver sat down at Felicity's table, Felicity sitting closely opposite. Oliver shrugged. "You were so beautiful. I didn't want to say anything. But certain things have made me realise that life is short. If you don't do what you want to when you want to, you'll miss out."   
  
"And what do you want to do?" Felicity asked with a smile.   
"Right now? Kiss you." Oliver said leaning in and placing his lips over Felicity's. It was worth the wait. 


	13. 5 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 5 times Felicity compliments Oliver and the one time he compliments her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very loosely based on a true story of mine, and my heart was set on using batman as a nerd reference, so lets just pretend he exists in films and stuff in this weird au kay? Awesome. Ps. Oliver is just your average joe.

  
1.

Felicity Smoak was sitting in her favourite coffee shop, pleasantly enjoying her usual when she spotted an unfamiliar face walking in. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it, but what drew Felicity’s attention was his belt. His BATMAN BELT. The silver metal buckle was winking at her like it was telling her to come and get it. But obviously that would be entirely inappropriate. Instead, Felicity queued behind the man, observing him up close. Her breathing quickened as she took in his panty dropping stubble and his deep blue eyes. She coughed as he turned around, looking down at Felicity. Curse it to be the day she wore flats. “Nice belt.” She said casually. He raised an eyebrow, glancing down at his belt before glancing back at Felicity with a grin. “Thanks. I’m Oliver. Oliver Queen.” He said. “Can I buy you a cup of coffee?” He asked with a disarming smile. Felicity nodded, licking her lips excitedly. Score one to Felicity.

* * *

 

  
2.

Felicity was shocked. She didn’t think meeting Oliver in the gym after her work had ended would be such a bad idea, but here she was, watching him move up and down a delicious ladder with prosition and strength, his bare chest plain for Felicity to see. So not only was Oliver Queen ripped as hell, but he had her dream job – writing movie and TV reviews for the Starling Times. Like, he got paid to watch films and TV all day. How he managed to stay in shape was beyond Felicity. He got off the ladder a few moments later, grinning at Felicity’s ogling expression. “You’re so beautiful.” Felicity said breathlessly, before realising her faux pas and covering her mouth. Oliver just grinned, pulling his shirt back on. “That’s a good start to a first date.” Oliver replied, dropping Felicity with a cheeky wink.

* * *

  
3.

  
Oliver sent Felicity a copy of his latest article, with a comment expressing how he thought she would enjoy reading it, since it highlighted their first date.  
Batman V Superman – A review.  
In an unorthodox fashion, I took a companion to watch the star studded action packed superhero blockbuster film that is Batman V Superman – Dawn of Justice as the film is actually titled. It was my second viewing of the film, and it was my companions second as well, so we both knew what we were expecting. It turns out that we both enjoyed it much more the second time through.  
The article went on, listing spoilers and opinions, fluidly written in a professional and elegant manner. It brought Felicity to picking up the phone and dialling Oliver’s number. “Oliver?” Felicity questioned. “Yeah, Hey Felicity. Did you read the article?”  
“Yes. It was so beautiful, you are so talented Oliver.”  
“Thank you!” Oliver replied happily, explaining further details of the article while Felicity listened with interest.

* * *

  
4.

  
Felicity was ill. There was no which way about it. She had called her fantastic boyfriend and told him she couldn’t make it to what would have been their 12th date since their first meeting in the coffee shop. And it wasn’t that they didn’t want to go to the next step either, they just talked and talked and then it was tiring to even walk let alone do anything else. But she had prepared for tonight, shaving and everything in hope that it would be THE night. But her hopes were shattered when she threw up luckily into her toilet.  
A knock on her door shook her out of her annoyed thoughts, and with her duvet still around her, she headed to the door, groaning loudly. She opened the door and found herself looking at her very gorgeous boyfriend with a huge bunch of roses in his hand, beautiful red ones. “Well. You are just about the best boyfriend on the planet.” Felicity rasped out, taking the roses and kissing Oliver on the cheek. He laughed loudly, an infectious sound. “Thank you, I aim to please.”

* * *

  
5.

  
Oliver was pleasantly buried inside of Felicity, filling her up in the most delicious way possible. “Oliver, you’re huge!” Felicity gasped out, laughing breathlessly when Oliver pressed his smile into her mouth. “I aim to please, Miss Smoak.” He ground out, speeding his pace up and taking them both over the edge.  
It was both of them, in synchrony.

* * *

 

  
“You look absolutely stunning, Miss Smoak.” Oliver whispered to Felicity as she made her way beside him. “Thank you.” Felicity said, beaming proudly. “That will be the last time I call you Miss Smoak.” Oliver said sternly, still staring at the beautifully fitted white lace dress that hugged Felicity, her wedding dress. “Good. I’m very ready to become Mrs Queen.” Felicity murmured back, taking Oliver’s hand as they prepared to commit the rest of their lives together. Forever.

 


	14. Olicity Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I would like an Olicity reunion to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for the awfully long delay on this. I’ve written about 5 different things with the idea to add it to this collection, but somehow they have all evolved into multi-chapter fics, and they won’t be ready for a while, not to mention exams have taken over my life at the moment! So, here is something I’ve managed to stay on track writing. Once again, I can only apologise. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Overwatch, what can you see?” Oliver asked, his voice modulator disguising his voice. Felicity missed the low sound and set her stomach on fire.

“Two guards at the front. One on the roof. The south west entrance is clear, that’s your way in.” Felicity said, going over the live feed she was getting from the warehouse that was keeping 10k of cocaine to be distributed around the glades. Naturally, Oliver was putting a stop to it. “I’m in.” Oliver said, and Felicity listened with worry to the sounds of gunshots and arrows being fired. She eventually heard the sounds stop, and Felicity’s breathing stopped. “Oliver?” She whispered, her heart heaving. The line was crackled, so she couldn’t tell what was happening. “I’m fine, Felicity. Make the call to the station.” He said, but he sounded strange. Felicity made the call, sad that Quentin wasn’t there to help them when they needed it.   
Oliver made it back to the base, but blood was pouring from his lower stomach. Felicity gasped, hopping out of her chair and towards Oliver. “Oliver!” She said with concern. “Quick, take off your shirt. I’ll get the kit.” Felicity dashed to retrieve the medical kit, turning to see Oliver sitting on the medical table, his leathers still on his body. “Oliver. Come on.” Felicity said impatiently. “I’m not gonna pass out from the sight of seeing you shirtless.” Oliver gave her a weak smile before lying on the table, giving Felicity permission to remove his leathers, which she did swiftly before getting to work on the wound on his stomach. “Your lucky it’s just a graze.” Felicity said once she was done, making quick work of the stiches.

“Your getting good at this.” Oliver said, licking his dry lips.

“That’s a depressing idea. Stop getting shot and I won’t have to worry.” Felicity replied sassily. Oliver grinned, and Felicity watched as he stood up, surrounding her with his presence, his sweaty shirtless body making her want him so, so badly. “Thank you Felicity.” He said softly, moving away from her and giving her the space she so sorely didn’t want.

“Oliver.” She called as he put his plain white shirt on over his leather pants.

“Yeah?” Oliver asked, looking at Felicity.

“I... Never mind. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Felicity said, turning away so that Oliver couldn’t see the tear sliding down her face.

* * *

 

  
Oliver couldn’t bear it. Just the two of them, all the time. When he wasn’t being the temporary mayor of Star City, he was being the Green Arrow, taking down what was left of the low lives in the city. And Felicity was there, fixing him up, and smiling at him in a way that he knew he didn’t deserve.   
He still loved her. Desperately, wholesomely, and with every one in his body.   
But everything Felicity had ever told him about himself was true. He couldn’t trust Felicity. Deep down, he still felt like the man who had been on that island, that had buried his friends, and his father.   
He had a bottle of some expensive wine in his hand, along with a huge bag of popcorn, making his way up the stairs, the route familiar to him, which made him sad. He missed Laurel, but he felt guilty that he couldn’t love her the way she wanted him to, and everything reminded him of that.   
He knocked on the door, standing back to let Thea come to the door. He heard her footsteps making their way to the door, and heard her stop, he guessed she was peering through the peephole to see who it was. He then heard a loud sigh, and the door swinging open. Thea looked awful. She was wearing a grey dressing gown that was hanging off her, and her face had the appearance of someone with an awful hangover, even though it was only 6 in the evening. “Speedy...” Oliver said, the pity seeping into his voice without him meaning to. “Ollie. If your here to talk, I really don’t want to right now. But I can happily drink that bottle of wine, and we can watch a movie. Like we used to.” Oliver nodded, holding up his hands holding the wine and popcorn. “That’s all I want. I don’t want you to be alone, Speedy.” Thea nodded, leaving the door open and letting Oliver in.

“Ollie, you have to just talk to her. Open up to her more, show her that she can trust you again. Because we both know that you two are endgame.”

“Endgame?” Oliver queried, his eyebrows raised. Thea grinned, crossing her legs on the sofa.

“You two were married way before you even got engaged. You got celebrity couple of the year award from MTV, and don’t forget your adorable ship name...”

“Don’t...”

“OLICITY! How can you not love it?” Thea exclaimed.

“Quite easily.”

“Ollie! Don’t be a spoilsport. Anyway, my point is that you guys are gonna end up together. I promise.” Thea said, leaning over and squeezing Oliver’s hand.

“Come on, let’s finish this movie. I was just starting to get into it.” Oliver said, playfully grabbing the remote off Thea.

* * *

 

  
Oliver was sat in the lair, staring at the empty mannequin’s shattered by the ghosts, ruined by HIVE. He was alone, and he felt this time, he had been defeated. He had lost his team, which was the most important thing to him. He heard the gentle patter of heals entering his space, and he knew without looking that Felicity was here. She stood beside him, like she had done all those weeks ago. But now, she didn’t have the same level of positivity in her eyes, she didn’t have the drive she had. “Felicity? Are you okay?” Oliver asked, looking at her concerned. Felicity looked at Oliver, a tear sliding down her face. “I’m not sure, Oliver. I’m just not sure.” Felicity said, making her way to sit down in her unharmed chair. Oliver wandered slowly over, leaning over her workstation a sad smile on his face. “When I was in Starling over my 5 years away, I didn’t just see Thea. I had to go into QC as it was then and get some files from my father’s computer, or Walter’s. When I did, Felicity... I saw an extremely chatty blonde looking at a photo of me and saying I was cute.” Oliver paused, watching the blush spread across her face as she realised the implications of what Oliver had said. “I don’t know if I loved you then. Maybe I did, It’s certainly the reason that I sought you out later. I knew you could be trusted. And Felicity, if I was right about you, then maybe you were right about me. Maybe I should give this up, because I’m not sure I’ll ever change from that man I was in the 5 years I was away.” Felicity reached her arm out alarmingly and placed it on his forearm.

“Oliver, I only said what I said because I was hurt, I’ve told you this. After everything we’ve been through, do you really believe that I would give up on us?” Felicity said softly.

“Does that mean you haven’t?” Oliver asked hopefully. Felicity tilted her head, looking at Oliver. 

“I haven’t. I won’t.” Felicity said. “I hope desperately that you have changed, Oliver. Show me that you can, because I know you can.” Felicity said, her touch lingering on Oliver.

* * *

  
_5 Years Later_

  
Felicity was stood on the balcony, overlooking the beautiful crystal blue sea in front of her, her white cotton dress doing nothing to disguise her huge pregnant belly. She heard the footsteps of her husband behind her, padding lazily towards her. Oliver wrapped his arms around her stomach, gently placing his palms out flat over her stomach, feeling their child. Felicity leaned back, tucking her head into his neck. “What about Lucian?” Felicity offered.

“Felicity. Are you serious?” Oliver asked, chuckling. Felicity shrugged turning around and placing her lips over her husband.

“Maybe we should stick with my original plan, It was a good one.” Felicity said, smiling.

“I’m happy as long as you are.” Oliver replied. Felicity grinned.

“How did I get so lucky.” Felicity murmured, tracing his chest with her fingers. 

“I think I should be asking you the same question, really.” Oliver replied. 

“So. Let’s go with Jonas.” Felicity said, placing her hands over Oliver’s, and they stayed like that for some time, enjoying the peace and quiet. 


	15. Post Season 4 Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post season 4 speculation in script form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to write an olicity scene in the form of a script, hopefully to kickstart my inspiration which has all but dried up (I mean it's been over 2 months, for which I can only profusely apologise for.) So here we go. If you like this format, let me know so I can include it more often.

 

~Oliver walks into the lair in his gear after a night out and finds Felicity at her computer.~

Felicity: (surprised) Oliver. I didn't expect you to be here so late.

Oliver: (shugging) I could say the same to you.

Felicity: Ah you know. Just... Checking on things.

Oliver: What things?

Felicity: Nothing. Really. Nothing. At all.

Oliver: Felicity...

Felicity: Did you know your crazy psycho ex girlfriend is out of prison? Because I do. Because I check news reports and hacked the local police feeds. Obviously.

Oliver: (sighing) No, I didn't know that.

Felicity: Well, you do now. Just a little heads up, since I'm sure you'll bump into her.

Oliver: Felicity...

Felicity: You don't owe me anything, Oliver. It's okay. (Nods reassuringly.)

* * *

~Oliver is at Helena's fathers house, awaiting Helena's return. It isn't long before she finds him.~

Helena: I did think you would show your face eventually. I think I made a bet with myself that it would take longer, though. Either way, I win.

Oliver: Helena.

Helena: Oliver. Good to see you again. I'm free at last.

Oliver: From your father, or from prison?

Helena: Both. Maybe you and I can take this somewhere warmer. Like my bedroom, perhaps.

Oliver: That's not why I'm here.

Helena: Of course. I did see something about you and a blonde getting married. I thought I recognised her. Was she the same one I tied up and made hack into the FBI database?

Oliver: As a matter of fact, it was.

Helena: Thought so. You do know how to play with your food.

Oliver: I'm a few team members down in my crusade. I was wondering if you would be interested in creating a new huntress. One to do good.

Helena: Your crusade was never mine to fight.

Oliver: Maybe not. But it could be.

Helena: No thanks. I'm going to settle down, marry a nice blonde boy and we're gonna have loads of pretty children together and grow old and fat. Crime isn't really my thing anymore.

Oliver: I can't blame you for that.

Helena: Good. (Hesitates) Good luck, Oliver. Keep that Felicity close. She's obviously special to know both sides of you and still love you unconditionally.

~Oliver twitches uncomfortably, Helena doesn't notice.~

* * *

~Oliver walks into the arrow lair the next morning, Felicity already there.~

Oliver: I spoke to Helena last night.

Felicity: I thought as much. How is she? Still... Crazy?

Oliver: She's mellowed a little.

Felicity: Ah.

Oliver: I offered her a place on the team, but she refused. She's staying in the light for now.

Felicity: I'm not so sure we're in the dark anymore.

Oliver: I am. I always will be.

Felicity: Oliver...

Oliver: That's just how it is. I once told you I couldn't be the arrow and be me. I also said I was wrong about that. But once again, I've proved myself wrong by making my first statement correct. It's better this way.

Felicity: Oliver, your a flawed person, I'm sure you'd be the first to admit it. But being the Green Arrow? That was never part of that. Ever. How could being a hero for the city be bad? What you messed up, between us, was you as a person. And it would have happened probably if we had stayed in Ivy Town. But everything you do, everything we do here, we do because we want to save this city. And how can that ever be a bad thing?

~Oliver smiles at her speech~

Felicity: What are you smiling about?

Oliver: You. I'm so glad you stayed, Felicity. Somehow, you always manage to say exactly what I need to hear exactly when I need to hear it.

~They both smile at each other.~

 


	16. Sex Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds Felicity watching his old sex tapes, and is suprised by her reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks anon on tumblr for this one, I had a blast writing it and I hope you enjoy it. I hope you all enjoy this.

Felicity was doing cleaning in the apartment for the first time since they had moved back to Star City, and to say she was enjoying wading through the stuff they had taken out of storage after dumping it there before leaving Star City was an understatement.

She couldn't believe how much rubbish she had decided to keep instead of throwing out. She had already filled up two big bin bags of stuff she was getting rid of, and was halfway through a third when she some across a small box of Oliver's that she hadn't seen before. Curiously, she lifted the lid before hesitating. She didn't like to pry. But she went on to do so anyway, and to her horror, she found a collection of tapes. Which in Oliver's case, only meant one thing. She gingerly lifted one up with her fingers to read the label, and sighed when she read the label. "Kiera 2009." Felicity knew what she was getting, so, out of pure curiosity and knowing that Oliver was out with Thea all day, so she took the tape and put it in the TV in their bedroom, sitting anxiously on the couch.

A gorgeous brunette was turning on the camera, in a red bra and matching panties, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Ollie, come on. It'll be so much fun." The girl slurred. Felicity rolled her eyes and then they widened in shock as "Ollie" came in the picture. He was butt naked, leering over this poor woman and it wasn't long before the foreplay was over and Ollie, she liked to use that so it differentiated from the man she was currently dating, was pressing inside Kiera who was moaning loudly, and Felicity found her hips thrusting along with him, and to her surprise she finds herself turned on, so turned on that she didn't notice when Oliver walked in, and completely missed his look of horror.

"Felicity!" He shouted, momentarily distracting her and making her yelp. She quickly shut the TV off, but the damage was done. "Felicity... What are you doing?" Oliver asked Felicity kneeling down in front of her on the floor of the bed, uncrossing her legs in front of the TV.

"I was curious." Felicity murmured. Oliver tilted his head, trying to understand Felicity's reaction.

"Felicity, I thought you would be angry. Aren't you?" Felicity shook her head, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oliver... I'm so turned on right now. Please, can-" Oliver cut her off, swooping her from the bed and crushing her in his arms.

"Can you make me scream louder than her Oliver?" Felicity breathed between kisses. Oliver growled in her ear, carrying her and pressing her boy hard against the wall, savaging her neck, leaving marks everywhere. "I'll make you scream baby." Oliver murmured, sliding his fingers deep inside Felicity making her squirm and moan loudly. She ran her hands through Oliver's hair, enjoying him. With his fingers still buried inside her, he moved her to the bed, laying her down carefully, caging her in with his legs either side of her. Oliver continued to pump felicity with his fingers while simultaneously taking off his clothes and Felicity's, making Felicity marvel at his skills. It wasn't long before Felicity exploded, and Oliver withdrew his fingers, putting them in his mouth to taste before letting Felicity taste herself, which she did so willingly. "Are we done here?" Felicity asked, teasing Oliver further.

"Oh, we are so far from done, baby."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of couse there's a possibility of a part 2, but I've left it open for your imagination :p Short and sweet♡


	17. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliché tattoo au, with a difference, and I'm sure even this has been done before. Aka, the one where Felicity's dishing out the tats. 
> 
> P.S - If you watch tattoo fixers on E4, (UK) you're gonna see parallels I'm sure, except it's Vegas instead of the usual Ibiza that the tattoos are accidentally got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's my birthday today!!! So mark the 26th August! I wanted to post this, which I wrote on holiday. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a comment below :)

Oliver knew exactly what he wanted, and where. And, written on a scruffy piece of paper, he knew who he wanted to do it.

Felicity Smoak was well known in Star City for being the best tattoo artist in the area, yet Oliver had never had a tattoo from her before.

In fact, the only one he had was one he had collected from a drunken holiday with Tommy in Las Vegas, and the words "fuckboi" would be forever imprinted along his hipbone. It defiantly was ruining his chances with the ladies.

If there was one thing Felicity Smoak was well known for, it was her ability to turn shitting drunken tattoos into masterpieces, and that is exactly why he was requiring her as opposed to the local tattoo artist.

He entered her tattoo shop, near the East end of the City and found himself staring at an attractive blonde with glasses, not what he was expecting. She smiled at Oliver as he came in, and headed behind the desk. "Hi. What's your name?" She asked politely. "Oliver. Oliver Queen." Oliver said. Felicity checked her list and nodded. "Hi. I'm Felicity, if you wouldn't mind following me." She gestured for him to follow her. He sat down on the plush blue couch and she sat down opposite, a notepad in front of her. "So, Oliver. I've written down that your looking to cover a tattoo. This is a consultation. Tell me exactly what happened and what it is you want to cover." She said efficiently. Oliver hesitated before beginning his story. "Wait. Let me guess. Does it begin with a drunken night in Vegas?" Felicity asked, her eyes sparking. Oliver nodded sheepishly. "Okay. Carry on."  
"Well. It's just really embarrassing to be honest. It's really putting people off."  
"And by people, do you mean the opposite sex?" Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yep." Oliver replied, slightly embarrassed. "Right. Well, you're gonna have to show me." Felicity said, sliding her glasses up further on her face. Oliver nodded, carefully undoing the belt on his jeans before Felicity stopped him. "Woah, woah, woah. Where is it? Because our guy that does dicks isn't in day. Harper only works Friday's. And it's Wednesday. Where is your tattoo?" Felicity asked, her cheeks flushed. "Oh. It's in between my hip bones." Oliver said, even more embarrassed. "Oh okay. That I can do. Let me see." Felicity said. Oliver clinically undid his jeans, and pulled down the top of his boxers, revealing the fancy scrawl that spelt out "fuckboi" Felicity looked at it for several moments before bursting into raucous laughter. "Oh my god! That's brilliant. Right there as well! No wonder it puts people off!" Felicity screeched. Oliver grinned, somehow it was endearing that this blonde found it funny. Most women didn't. "Okay. Back to business. What did you want to cover it with?" Felicity asked.  
"I thought maybe the outline of the Star City skyline? You know, like the New York type thing?" Oliver said hesitantly. Felicity nodded, taking out her sketch book and beginning to draw. "You can put your fuckboi away for now. Ha. Okay. Hm." She murmured away as she sketched the design she thought would work perfectly against Oliver's tanned hard skin, and once she was finished she held it up for Oliver to see and his eyes sparkled in delight. "That's perfect."  
"Good. You ready to start now?" She asked. Oliver nodded. "Great. Follow me."

Oliver followed Felicity further back into the shop and found 5 chairs, he sat on the first one, the one Felicity was standing at, hovering over him. "You're gonna have to take your pants off. Loose the shoes as well." She said, inwardly freaking out that she was going to be working on Oliver Queen and he was totally at her mercy. In his boxers. He removed the items quickly, and Felicity helpfully slid his boxers down slightly so she could reach the tattoo. "So, this is probably going to hurt quite a bit, especially in this area. I'm guessing you don't remember getting the original." Oliver shook his head.  
"Good luck. Hold on to the chair if it starts to hurt." Oliver nodded, gritting his teeth. Felicity got her gun ready, and, prepping Oliver first, began her work.

Halfway through the work, Oliver had to ask. "Do you have any tattoos? Sorry, you probably get asked that a lot." He mumbled. Felicity looked at him a little curiously, before she turned around and pulled her shirt off. Her whole back was decorated with the most beautiful seahorse, that covered the whole length of her back and was decorated with bright blues and oranges. It was the most beautiful thing Oliver had ever seen. He tried to forget she was topless and braless, but was finding it difficult. He ran his finger along the seahorse, causing her to shiver delicately. "Sorry." Oliver said, removing his hand. "It's okay. It took 4 weeks to complete, but it's something I'm very proud of. It's the only one I have. And it's the only one I need." She said, pulling her shirt back on. Oliver stared at Felicity, in awe. "What?" She said, almost self consciously. He shook his head, and she continued her work, her small delicate hands working across his lower stomach and turning him on at every touch. With how close she was to his dick, he was worried that it would be all to obvious if his affection were to show.

Eventually, she finished, and Oliver stood up to look in the mirror. Gone was the horrible reminder of his past, and here was a reminder of his home, a fresh start. "Wow. This is everything I wanted and more. Felicity, I can't thank you enough." He said, his eyes shining with happiness. "Well, you can start by taking me out for coffee." Felicity said. Oliver looked at her, and saw a very mischievous grin. "Or are you going to tell me that the dent in your boxers was from the pleasure of my tattoo gun?" Felicity challenged. Oliver sighed. He hadn't done well in hiding that. "That obvious huh." Oliver said sheepishly. Felicity nodded leaning up and gently pressing her lips onto Oliver's, he responded with equal enthusiasm, before she pulled away.  "See you around, fuckboi." Felicity said before letting him get dressed. "Please can we not make that my nickname?" He called out. She laughed. "Too late!"

 

 


	18. Slave to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is the slave of the richest man in the town: Malcolm Meryln. So when the town is invaded by Lord Queen's forces, she wonders if she's found her opportunity to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for this prompt, anon, I had so much fun writing this, hope you like it! This started off with a small word count and just grew to a monster of a fic, which is great!
> 
> Naturally I've been influenced by what I've been watching etc. When writing. And I've been binge watching game of thrones (nearly finished season 3 and loving it!) And I wanted to have that game of thrones feel in this. Doesn't matter if you watch it or not, I just want to let y'all know what has inspired me on this one. At 5k words, this is by far the longest single fic I've ever written, so Enjoy!

"Lord Queen. The town is ours. Well done my lord." Lord Queen's advisor, Sir John Diggle declared. Oliver Queen sat in the main hall, looking around. "Well, it's one step closer to defeating the Darhks. When they killed my father they thought they had secured the throne, but they did not. I am their rightful king." Diggle bowed his head in agreement. "That you are, my Lord."  
"We will regroup and stay here until our troops are ready. Let's see who we can train here in the town as well, the more men we can ally to our forces the better." Oliver said. Diggle nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I will round up the men of the town." Oliver nodded. "Find me the nicest house and I shall stay in it. Any one that disobeys... You know what to do." Oliver commanded. Diggle nodded again, and left the hall. He stared out the window and looked over past the town, towards the hills and the fields that beckoned. He would take it all and be King. It was his birthright. And he was so close.

* * *

 To say that Felicity Smoak was scared would be a great understatement. She was terrified. She had lived in the town of Arrowen for most of her life, her father had abandoned her to fight for the Darhks, the traitors, and her mother had been sold as a whore not long after she was born, never to be seen again. So really, Felicity was lucky. She had been sold to the richest man in the town, Sir Malcolm Merlyn, who was equally evil as he was brutal. She hadn't minded at first when Malcolm's son, Thomas had been around, he often treated Felicity as a friend, but as soon as he went to join Lord Queen's army, Malcolm turned cold and began heavily abusing Felicity.

Felicity saw Lord Queens army rampaging through the town, and she ran and hid in the cellar. She had no idea if Thomas was among them, since he had immediately disowned his father after joining. She didn't even know if he was alive. All she knew is the dark cellar she was still sitting in was extremely cold, and extremely damp. She would have to leave soon, before the cold took her.

* * *

"Lord Queen." The man walked in shouting, a huge grin on his face. "Tommy. I'm glad your here. I must have lost you in the fighting." Oliver replied. Tommy went up to Oliver and they embraced, patting each other on the back. "Just a scratch on my leg. Already cleaned." Tommy said, brushing off Oliver's concern. "Good. It must be hard for you, knowing that your father is so close." Tommy winced. 

"He is the richest man in the town. You will be staying at his house, I'm sure. Don't mention I'm here." Oliver nodded. "But... There is one thing you could do. My father... He has a slave. My father did her a favour really, bought her before she could be sold off as a whore. She as a dear friend, the only one I had. I was saving some money to eventually buy her off my father, but he said he would never sell her. At least not to me. I'm sure he hates me more than I hate him. Anyway, can you check on her? Make sure she's okay?" Tommy asked hesitantly. Oliver nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to pass on any message?" He queried. Tommy shook his head. "No. That could get her in trouble. My father likes it when she's in trouble. He abused her horrifically." Tommy said, shaking his head in disgust. "I will make sure to check on her for you, my brother." Oliver said. Tommy nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Oliver."

* * *

 Felicity snuck out of the cellar and headed to her room, tip toeing lightly so she wasn't heard by Malcolm if he was in the house. But she got to her room and heard Malcolm shouting up to her room. "Get down here now, bitch!" He yelled. Felicity headed down, knowing that she was the only one called "bitch" around the house. She headed downstairs, bowing her head in front of Malcolm. "Our town has been taken over by Lord Queen and his forces. It was only a matter of time. Naturally, he and his advisor have requested to board here before they move to the next town. They will be here shortly, make sure the two biggest rooms are prepared." He snapped, turning to head outside. Felicity had no idea where he was going, but he knew it probably involved plans with Lord Queen's forces. She dashed upstairs and prepared the rooms as he requested, taking extra special care. She knew how important it was to impress Lord Queen. Once she was done, she made sure Malcolm's two maids, Isabel and Helena, knew what was happening, and she also informed the two in the kitchens. With everything ready, it was Felicity's job to stand by the door and wait for their arrival.

The door knocked loudly, and Felicity waited until Malcolm was in front of the door before opening it. "Lord Queen, and Sir Diggle. It is an Honour to have you in my house." Malcolm said respectfully. "Thank you, Sir Meryln. This is quite a large house you have here." Lord Queen said. Felicity shut the door behind them, gazing up at Lord Queen as Malcolm led them into the seating area. Her breath was stolen from her as she looked at him, for he was an angel, the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. She looked at Sir Diggle while they sat down and she got glasses to pour the wine. He was strong, and looked a kind man, a good indicator of the kind of man Lord Queen was. "I know you will have had a long day, so let us drink to your victory." Malcolm suggested. Felicity placed the glasses in front of the men and got the jug full of wine and poured it into the glasses, feeling Lord Queen's intense blue eyes watching her as she poured his cup, her hands shaking slightly. She stood in the corner of the room and watched silently as Malcolm entertained his guests, but the curious thing was that Lord Queen - Oliver Queen, was not paying attention. He was looking at her.

* * *

 Oliver knocked boldly on the door of the Meryln house, his distaste already deeply rooted before he had even met the man. He answered the door, smiling with a reckless confidence that Oliver hated. He followed him into the sitting room when he noticed a shadow behind them, he turned to look and was nearly blown away when he saw the small blonde woman, eyes filled with steel and grit, hiding real pain. Oliver had never seen this woman before, but he felt like he knew her already. He watched her like a hawk, barely listening to what the others were saying. He would find a way to talk to her, one way or another. "I will take you to your rooms." Malcolm declared finally, leading the way up a grand wooden staircase which opened up multiple doorways. "This is your room, Lord Queen. Ring the bell if you need anything." Malcolm said. Oliver nodded. "Thank you, sir. Goodnight Diggle."  
"Goodnight Lord Queen. Sleep well." Diggle replied. Oliver shut the door, relieved to finally be on his own. He took his coat off and lay in bed in his silk shirt and trousers, also removing his shoes and socks. He waited a few more seconds before ringing the bell, sitting up in bed and crossing his fingers. A few moments later, a light knock came to the door. "Come in." Oliver called. Entering came a small pale brunette. Not the one he was looking for. "Lord Queen. How can I be of assistance?" She asked.  
"The blonde servant. Does she have a name?" Oliver asked.  
"Yes, my Lord. Miss Felicity Smoak is her name."  
"Okay. I want you to bring her to me." Oliver said. The maid twitched slightly. "Sir, if a whore is what you require, we have much more experienced-"  
"I don't work with experience. Bring her to me. Now. And once you do, inform Malcolm of what I have done. If he objects, he can speak to me in the morning." Oliver said. The maid nodded uncomfortably, heading out to fetch Felicity.

* * *

Helena rushed into the sitting room where Malcolm was sitting, Felicity was there pouring him another drink. "Felicity. Lord Queen requires your presence in his room." Helena said breathlessly. Malcolm looked at Felicity with distaste. "Send Isabel instead. I'm sure she will be just as adequate."

"Sir. I did suggest we had better staff to suit his needs but he insisted. Felicity was who he wanted." Helena said. Felicity stared at Helena in horror. "Go then. I'm sure he will abandon his efforts with you when he sees how inexperienced you are." Malcolm sneered. Felicity bowed her head and followed Helena. "Don't bring his household to shame, do whatever he wants you to do." Helena instructed as she led Felicity to his room. Felicity was shaking, her flesh tingling. He wanted her. And it terrified her, while also excited her. Helena knocked on the door, and heard Lord Queen allow them entrance. He was standing by the window, still dressed, not looking at Felicity or Helena, but looking out of the window. "Thank you. Leave Felicity here. You may go." He commanded. Helena bowed and left, leaving Felicity shaking in her brown dress. Oliver turned and looked at her, his gaze softening when he realised how scared she was. "Sorry about all that. I realised it was the only way I would be able to speak to you." He explained. Felicity raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand, my Lord. What is it that you require of me?" She asked. Oliver looked at her, smiling. "Well, you can sit down for one thing. You're shaking like a leaf." He said. Felicity sat down in the chair by the fire, warming her hands a little. Oliver came and sat in the chair opposite, watching Felicity while she watched him, waiting for him to speak. "How long have you been here, Felicity?" He asked. Felicity looked surprised at the fact he knew her name. "I can't remember. Most of my life, really, sir." Felicity said. "Please. Call me Oliver." Oliver said. Felicity nodded. "Do you know who I am?" He asked curiously. Felicity nodded again. "Then you know that Thomas Meryln joined my forces several years ago now." Felicity's eyes widened. "Yes. Is he... Is he alive?" Felicity asked, her words breaking. "Yes. Alive and well. He is my second in command, after my advisor. He is here now, but for obvious reasons he didn't come back here. Too much bad blood." Oliver explained. Felicity nodded, tears flowing down her face at the realisation her only friend was doing so well, and was so close. "I am so happy. I prayed to the gods day and night, hoping that he would be strong. And he is. I am so pleased." Felicity said. Oliver smiled. "I only wish I could bring you to him, but that could prove... Difficult." Felicity bowed her head.  
"I completely understand. Just to know he is alive and well is plenty to keep me going." Felicity said. Oliver cocked his head, looking at Felicity. "Does Malcolm make life... Difficult for you here?" Felicity reluctantly nodded. Oliver's jaw clenched. "Perhaps I can do something about that." He said. Felicity shook her head. "Oh no, Oliver. I wouldn't. He is the richest man in the town, his support would easily win you this war and make you King. I would not go against him." Felicity explained. Oliver sighed. "I only wish I could help in some way." Oliver fretted. Felicity stared at Oliver in confusion. "Why would you want to help me?" She asked. "Because it would mean the world to Thomas. Tommy." Oliver said. Felicity sighed. "Some things are just not meant to be. Wouldn't you agree?" Felicity asked.  
"That I would." Oliver said. "I'm afraid since they think I'm going to be bedding you tonight, you're going to have to stay here." Oliver explained sheepishly. Felicity blinked, understanding his meaning. "Oh. I'll sleep on the floor, I won't be a problem."  
"Don't be silly. I'll sleep on the floor. I wouldn't make a good King if I let maids as beautiful as yourself sleep on the floor now would I?" Oliver said with a smile. Felicity smiled, blushing. Oliver took one of the blankets and one of the pillows and made himself comfortable on the floor, while Felicity took her shoes off and lay in the bed, wrapping the duvet around her. It was the most comfortable bed she had ever lay in. It was silent for the first few minutes, but Felicity was uncomfortable with the idea of the future King sleeping on the floor while she had the huge bed. "Oliver. Are you awake?" She whispered. "Yes." Came the reply. "Please. There's plenty of room for both of us. I don't like the idea of you being on the floor, especially when I was the one who made this bed earlier today." Oliver poked his head up on the end of the bed, making Felicity yelp in surprise. "Sorry. I'll come up. Which side to you prefer?" Oliver queried.  
"Right."  
"Good. I prefer the left." Felicity rolled over slightly to give Oliver room, and he got in the bed, dipping the mattress slightly. He was facing Felicity, but she was facing the wall, and it wasn't long before she fell fast asleep.

* * *

 Felicity woke up the next morning and found something hard wrapped around her. She opened her eyes, fearing the worst when she realised Lord Oliver Queen was wrapped around her, his shirt was nowhere to be seen, her head nestled on his chest. She didn't dare to move, for fear that he would wake up, and she didn't want the bliss to end. Her hands were splayed against his chest, his body radiating around her and encompassing her in his warmth. It wasn't long before she felt him move, and she shut her eyes as his flew open. He sighed, and she felt his fingers running through her hair before he realised what he was doing. He got up suddenly, leaving Felicity to fall with a thump onto the bed. Her eyes flew open and she saw Oliver pulling a clean shirt on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." Oliver said, not looking at Felicity. "Oh. Don't worry about it. I better go. Before Master Merlyn gets too angry." Felicity mumbled, hopping out of bed and putting her shoes on. Oliver spun around, and was standing in front of her, their breaths intertwining together. Felicity looked up at Oliver as he looked at her, and neither of them moved, too afraid to break the connection. Eventually Felicity moved, leaving the room and leaving Oliver alone in his room.

* * *

 

Oliver left the house without seeing anyone on his way out, to his disappointment. He headed straight to the town hall, and was pleased to find Diggle and Tommy already there, in deep discussion. They looked up and grinned as Oliver came in. "Morning. Have a nice night did you?" Diggle asked slyly. Tommy looked at Diggle before narrowing his eyes at Oliver. "Please tell me you didn't..." Oliver held up his hand to reassure Tommy. "I didn't sleep with anyone. But I did speak with Felicity. She was over the moon to know that you were okay." Oliver said. Tommy nodded, trying to keep his emotions at bay, but the moisture in his eyes was evidence of how much he cared for Felicity. "You look positively radiant, my Lord. Are you sure you didn't sleep with anyone?" Diggle asked with a smile. Oliver shook his head, affronted. "I'm just happy. Anyway, let's look over these plans." He said, pouring himself over plans for the upcoming battles, but his mind was completely occupied by a beautiful blonde that had run away with his heart.

* * *

 

Felicity couldn't believe what had happened. She had woken up with the future king wrapped around her, and if she wasn't mistaken, he had stroked her hair. Her hair!! Sure, she thought he was going to bed her, but she was glad that hadn't happened. She realised he was an utter gentleman, and in showing her that side of him, she realised she had fallen in love with him, which was extremely dangerous. For both of them.

She headed out to the market as she did every so often with her basket, looking around the newly occupied town. Not much had changed, except there were armed guards everywhere. She got the food she needed and was about to head back to the house when she saw Tommy and Oliver walking down the street. She hesitated, but ploughed on, and immediately Tommy and Oliver saw her and made their way towards her. Felicity put her basket down as Tommy ran to her, lifting her in his arms in a huge hug. "Tommy!" She cried. Tommy laughed, a loud sound she had missed. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing loudly. He put her down, smiling. "I am so happy to see you. Oliver said he spoke to you yesterday, but I'm just so glad I can see you." Tommy said. Felicity glanced at Oliver who was smiling at them both with a strange fondness for both of them. "I didn't even know if you were alive. I was so worried about you." Felicity scolded. Tommy just grinned, picking up her basket. "Come on. Let's go back to the hall. We can talk more there." Tommy said, not waiting for Felicity's answer.

* * *

 

"I really have to head back. You know Merlyn. He'll be furious when I get back." Felicity said, gulping down her fears. "Not if I come with you." Oliver said firmly. Tommy looked at him sharply, staring at him while Felicity deliberated. "Are you sure?" She asked, biting her lip. "Yes." He replied instantly.

They both headed back together, Oliver carrying her basket for her. Felicity could hardly control her delight when Isabel opened the door and stared at them both with open mouths. Felicity smiled at Oliver once she reached the kitchen and took the basket from him, doing her chores, expecting him to leave. But he stayed, and more so, he helped her with them. "Oh, you don't have to do that." Felicity said hastily when he tried to cut up the potatoes. "I know I don't have to. I want to." Oliver said, smiling at Felicity. She blushed and continued working, enjoying his company.

Malcolm came back to find Felicity in the kitchen with Oliver, and was horrified by it. "Lord Queen, you don't have to do that. We have staff to do that for you." He said. Oliver turned to look at Malcolm with arched eyebrows. "I enjoy the mediocre tasks. They take my mind off things." He said. Malcolm bowed and left, and Felicity let out the breath she had been holding. Oliver placed his hand over Felicity's, looking into her eyes. "Don't worry. As long as I'm here, I promise that he won't hurt you." Oliver vowed. Felicity felt her lips tremble and her eyes water, being so close to Oliver was making everything hurt so much, he had chipped away her walls and she couldn't bear to be apart from him. He leaned closer, his tentative lips meeting Felicity's in the middle, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, moulding her body to his, she gasped for breath, winding her hands around his neck, pulling herself as close to him as her body would allow, their lips tangling together as if they were always designed to be together, like jigsaw puzzles fitting perfectly together. They eventually let go, staring at each other with heavy breaths. "Felicity." Oliver groaned, not letting her go from his grasp. "Oliver. We can't. We shouldn't." Felicity said, the pain evident in her voice. "Just because we can't, doesn't mean we shouldn't." Oliver replied with a small smile. "It will just be harder when you leave me behind." Felicity said in a small voice. Oliver stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, making her eyes flutter shut. "Felicity. I don't think I could leave you behind, even if I tried." He murmured. Felicity opened her eyes and saw the sincerity in them, saw the love in them. "Is this too soon? Too sudden?" She wondered. "No. I've been waiting for you forever." Oliver replied. She blushed, realising that she had spoken aloud. "You're leaving tomorrow, are you not?" Felicity demanded. Oliver nodded reluctantly. "Request me again tonight. We can talk then." Felicity said as she heard footsteps. Oliver nodded, and somehow they both returned to cutting vegetables as if nothing had happened.

* * *

 

Felicity entered Oliver's room later that evening, and ran over to Oliver's side, kissing him on the lips, revelling in the taste of the mouth. He pulled away, his hands on her shoulders. "Felicity. What are you doing?" He asked her. Felicity shrugged. "I thought since this was our last night together we should make the most of it." She said, gazing up at Oliver. He gazed at her with awe, but his heart was sad. "I love you." Said Oliver. "Truly I do. And I'm not sure I could ever love someone else. It hurts Felicity. It hurts being away from you, but it hurts so much more when I'm with you, like a fire blazing inside of me. I can't believe I'm about to let the best thing that's happened to me go." He choked out. Felicity put her hands on Oliver's face, smiling through her tears. "I love you, so much. After so long, I never thought I could. But you stroll in, and I knew I was long gone. So let's enjoy this moment. Us. Together. No fears, no worries." Felicity said. "Are you sure?" Oliver asked. Felicity nodded, standing up and untying her dress, letting it fall to her feet, revealing her bare skin underneath. Oliver stared at her in wonder before removing his own clothes, and it wasn't long before they moved to the bed, their bodies fitting together better then jigsaw pieces. It was like they were destined to fit together.

* * *

 

Felicity woke up the next morning with Oliver draped over her, similar to the previous morning. The only difference was that Oliver was naked, as was she, and she could feel his boner on her stomach, her nipples going hard against his hard chest. She groaned loudly, enjoying the sensation, but she moved away and got dressed knowing that she had work to do. Oliver woke as well, and got dressed. They didn't speak a word, knowing that anything said would result in everything being harder.

As soon as Felicity left, Oliver knew exactly where to go. He left and found Diggle already in the hall, and he knew this was his last hope. "How much money do we have, Diggle?" Oliver asked him. Diggle raised an eyebrow. "We have just over 20,000 sir. It's locked up in the safe."  
"Good. I need it to buy something precious." Oliver informed Diggle with a smile.

* * *

 

Oliver opened the safe quickly and took the money out, turning to head back to Merlyn's when he realised Tommy was sitting in the room, watching him with bemusement. "Alright Oliver?" He asked with a grin. "I... Was just going to buy some... Things." Oliver said, a little sheepishly. "And by somethings... Do you mean a certain blonde?" Tommy archly asked. Oliver stared at Tommy in shock. "Why would you think that?" He asked cautiously. Tommy laughed. "I saw the way you looked at her, Oliver. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her. And you know what? She deserves to be your queen. More than any woman I know."  
"She loves me. We love each other."  
"Well, she's clearly got good taste. As do you." Tommy said.  
"Are you okay with me buying her off your dad?" Oliver asked nervously. "Of course. I could never get enough, but you have. I couldn't want anything more for her." Tommy said. Oliver smiled, clapping Tommy on the back. "Come with me. Let's do this deal together." Oliver said. Tommy nodded "Of course." He replied.

With the money firmly in his pocket, Oliver and Tommy rushed back to the house, banging on the door. Malcolm himself answered the door, looking at Oliver first before looking at Tommy with immense distain. "My Lord. And my son, gracing me with your presence. How lovely."  
"We're not here to chat. We're here to bargain." Tommy said, his face cold. Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "For what? What do I have that you want so badly you have to come here as well?" He asked Tommy. Tommy nodded to Oliver. "I would like to buy Felicity from you." Oliver asked. Malcolm looked at Oliver before bursting into fits of laughter. "Right. I won't ask why you want her. It's obvious you care for her, the whore. My price is 10,000." Malcolm sniffed. Oliver smiled sneakily at Tommy before looking back at Malcolm. "Done." He said, emptying the amount into his hand before handing it to Malcolm, who counted it before pocketing it himself. "FELICITY!" He shouted into the house. They waited awkwardly at the door for a moment before Felicity arrived, her eyes shining and her hands over her mouth. "Go. I never want to see any of you again." Malcolm spat, letting them leave. Felicity held Oliver's hand, and they left together, the three of them, not a fear in the world.

* * *

 

3 Years Later

Felicity opened her eyes, seeking Oliver's warmth and finding it immediately, her hands splayed across his chest. He woke and wound his arms around her, moaning as she pressed her body against his, his cock standing upright already. "Felicity. I don't want to hurt the baby." Oliver groaned. Felicity grinned, getting out of the bed and putting her dress over her head before heading to the balcony and staring at the view, as she did most mornings. The whole of the city was standing proudly before her, and she was they're Queen. Oliver came and stood next to her, putting his hands gently around her pregnant belly. "My Queen." He murmured.  
"My King." She replied, turning to kiss him lightly oh the lips. They pulled apart, and looked once more over their kingdom. Their home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for anyone waiting on the werewolves and vigilantes update, that will follow shortly. 
> 
> Don't forget, my inbox is always open! (Bxdwolflupin on tumblr)


	19. Hurts So Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity AU where Oliver is married but falls in love with Felicty. Song is hurts so good by Astrid S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proof read this at all, so please forgive any mistakes! I wanted sometyhing angsty as i've written a lot of nice fluff as of late, and this song fit so perfectly. Enjoy!

_You're fighting me off like a firefighter_

_So tell me why you still get burned_

_You say you're not, but you're still a liar_

_Cause I'm the one that you run to first_

 

Felicity sat in her huge bed, alone. Not for the first time, but this time was different. 

She had been standing under the tree, Oliver's hands had been on her waist, and they had been laughing. So loudly she thought her heart might just burst from the sheer delight of it. But as soon Oliver stopped laughing she stopped, their whole beings in sync. She leaned in, ready to give herself over to her feelings when Oliver pulled away. "Felicity. I can't. You know I can't. No matter how much I want to." 

"Yes, you can. She's not here-"

"But I am. And I... I care about you too much to do this anymore. It wouldn't be fair to you." He whispered softly. 

 

_Every time, yeah, why do you try to deny it_

_When you show up every night_

_And tell me that you want me but it's complicated, so complicated_

 

"Some things are easy, Felicity. Some things you can do blindfolded. But love? That's never easy. It's not supposed to be, otherwise everyone would have it." Donna Smoak used to tell Felicity. "It's difficult, life changing, sometimes devastating, and extraordinary, love. But once you find that... You know it's real." 

Felicity cherished her mothers wise words, but then she wondered about her father then. "He didn't make it easy, but it was at first. The only love we shared was our love for you." Donna said. "But he still left." Felicity replied. 

"Yes. Yes he did." 

 

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Do you take it? Do you break it off_

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Can you say it, can you say it?_

_Your love is like_

 

Oliver punched the wall in anger, and Laurel wiped the blood from his hands. "I know working late is hard, but it can't have been that bad. What happened?" She asked. Oliver just shook his head, not speaking a word. He couldn't. He feared one word, and he would ask for a divorce. 

That seemed to be the pattern with them. 

He remember when he first laid eyes on Felicity. The coffee shop, when she had been juggling three cups and he had helped her, before he looked at her. Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes held his gaze for far too long for a married man, and all he wished was that he never had to look away. 

But he did. Almost every night after seeing her, he looked away. And let her go. 

 

_Every time that I swear it's over_

_It makes you want me even more_

_You pull away and I come in closer_

_And all we ever stay is torn_

 

Felicity was rather inexperienced when it came to matters of the heart, and men in general. But she knew how Oliver made her feel. When his lips were on her, on her neck, her breasts, and deeper, when he kissed her in places she had never been kissed before, and she felt cherished. She felt like his true Queen.

But he always left, returned to his wife before the night was over. She loved him, yet she knew she could never truly have him. They could never truly belong together. And if that wasn't difficult, or devastating, then she didn't know what was. 

 

_Baby, I don't know why I try to deny it_

_When you show up every night_

_I tell you that I want you but_

_it's complicated, so complicated_

 

Oliver knew the only way this was ever going to end would be to forsake her. He had to. For the sake of his marriage. But he desperately loved her, and he didn't want to. He wanted Felicity more than he had ever wanted anything, yet she was the one unattainable thing. He couldn't have her. 

"Come to bed." Laurel murmured, running her hands across his back. "I will. Soon." Oliver replied curtly, so curtly that Laurel removed her hands immediately. "Oliver. I need to tell you something." She said nervously. Oliver looked at her, his gaze colder than usual. "What?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." Laurel said. Oliver gasped. "But we... Not for such a long time..."

"Remember that night in the parking lot?" Laurel reminded him. Oliver opened his eyes in horror. "I can't believe this." He said. Laurel looked at him, confused. "I thought this is what we wanted." She asked.  Oliver paused before rearranging his face into a smile. "Wow. Pregnant. I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. Laurel smiled, and Oliver picked her up, carrying her to bed. 

 

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Do you take it? Do you break it off_

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Can you say it, can you say it?_

_Your love is like, your love is like_

_It hurts so good, your love is like_

_It hurts so good_

 

The only way Felicity was going to get what she wanted was if she made sure Oliver knew. Made sure he knew that she was ready. To fight the war, the battles. Anything. As long as they were together, they could do anything. She headed to the spot in the park, with Oliver already on his way at her request. If all went well, they could both go back to hers. 

 

_Wide awake through the daylight_

_Will you hold me like we're running a yellow light?_

_Reach for you with my hands tied_

_Are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?_

 

Oliver saw her standing by the tree, and that's when he realised he was doing the right thing. She turned and smiled as Oliver came towards her, and she hugged him tightly. "Oliver. I think we need to sort this out. Because I need to make myself very clear now." Felicity said, pausing to take a breath. "I love you Oliver. And I can't bear to share you. So, I've made my decision. I'm ready, to go all in with you, because I love you. And that's what people do." Felicity declared, her eyes shining. Oliver took her hand, and didn't say anything for a moment. "I have done a lot of thinking as well, Felicity. And I've decided... We should end this. I can't keep hurting Laurel. Because..." Oliver paused, clenching his eyes shut for a moment before delivering the final blow. "I love her. And... She's carrying my child, Felicity, I can't abandon her." He said. Felicity looked up, her innocent blue eyes cracked with pain. "I see." She said simply. Oliver titled his head, staying quiet. "I think I better go then." Felicity whispered, walking away from Oliver, breaking every piece of him as she went. 

 

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Do you take it? Do you break it off_

_When it hurts, but it hurts so good_

_Can you say it, can you say it?_

_Your love is like, your love is like_

_It hurts so good, your love is like_

_It hurts so good_

 

 


	20. In the middle of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes on a camping trip abroad, only to find that the camping instructor is extremely good looking. His name is Oliver Queen. Part One. Part Two to follow soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I was rather disappointed with the response to the last shot I wrote, but I can totally see where y'all are coming from. Hopefully you will enjoy this one much more!

If there was one thing Felicity hated more than seeing people struggle with technology, it was having no technology. So when she somehow managed to win the once in a lifetime camping trip to the most remote area of England, a place she had never even heard of, she tried to back out. There was no way she was going to spend a week with no Wi-Fi or Internet. But her mom and her friends paid for it, claiming they knew the instructor that was organising the trip and he was from Starling. 

She had only decided to enter the damn competition because she had planned to give it as a present to a work buddy if she won. But turns out her work colleague is on the no fly list for a while, leaving Felicity with little choice but to go. She packed her rucksack like a pro, shoving her tablet and phone in her bag before taking them out again, sighing amicably. She slipped her phone back in, keeping it just in case. Her face was free of make up and her hair was tied back, and her contacts in her eyes. She wasn't going to let her glasses get in the way. 

Donna came to say goodbye and dropped her off at the airport, watching as Felicity boarded the plane that would take her to the Lake District, a place closer to Scotland than England's capital. She was dreading every moment, and couldn't wait to be back home. The flight was extremely long, and even more dull. She was lucky the trip was all-inclusive, or she might have thrown a fit. Or hacked herself a plane ticket. Whatever works. 

The plane landed in Edinburgh airport at 5pm, and from there a bus took Felicity to the Lakes, where they would meet the instructor and he would lead them to their first campsite. Already Felicity could feel the cold, so she wrapped her brand new jacket tighter around her shoulders and watched as the sprawling city of Edinburgh disappeared and tall mountains (but nothing like ones she had seen back home) came into view. 

They arrived in the Lake District in Cumbria at 7pm, and Felicity felt bone tired. She was really not up for a long walk in the woods. She headed to the checkpoint and found a group of mountaineers, looking 10 times as excited as she felt. One curvy yet not out of place brunette spotted Felicity and waved her over, her white teeth shining in contrast to the dense green of the forest. "Hiya. I'm Jennifer, the tour guide here. Are you here for the Lake District Experience?" She asked, her British accent as friendly as her bright blue eyes and welcoming smile. "I sure am. I'm Felicity. Felicity Smoak." Felicity said as brightly as she could muster. "Ah. Another American. Good, good. We've got a few now, including our instructor. It's such a wonderful part of the world here, I always think it's a shame is overlooked by the big cities. I myself was born in London, but I grew up here most of my life." Felicity nodded and looked around, admiring the scenery. "Ah. Here is my partner in crime. Ollie, we've got another American. Where are you from, Felicity?" Jennifer asked. "Star City." Felicity replied. Her breathing stopped when she saw Jennifer's partner in crime. He was possibly the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on, and she had seen Tom Hiddleston. But that was a whole different story. "Me too. Born and bred." He said, his voice deep and hinting at more pleasurable sounds. Felicity grinned and held out her hand. "Felicity Smoak." 

"Hi. I'm Oliver Queen." Jennifer watched as they shook hands, a little mischievous smile on her lips. "Gather round everyone. Let's go round and say our names and where we are from." Jennifer instructed. The group of 6 gathered round, falling quiet. A couple stepped forward first, holding hands. "Hi. I'm Angela and this is my husband, Michael. We're from Chiswick, and we're so happy to be here." Angela gushed, her backpack and clothes as worn as her husbands, showing how eager they were to take part. A tall dark haired man spoke next, smiling at Felicity. "Hi. I'm Ray. I'm from Ivy Town, USA."

"Hello. I'm Felicity Smoak, from Star City." Felicity said nervously. She got pleasant smiles from everyone which eased her slightly. "I'm Jennifer, your group leader and tour guide, and this is Oliver Queen, our instructor who has been doing tours with us now for nearly a year now, finishing his degree at Star College with the partner University here in England. This is his last tour here before he goes home." Oliver smiled, a little embarrassed. "How old are you? You look to old to be at University." Angela asked, frowning at Oliver. He laughed. "I decided to go a little later than most. I'm 28 now." Felicity absorbed this information. Only two years older. "Right. I think it's going to rain at some point so let's get moving to the first campsite. Lead the way, Mr Queen." Jennifer commanded with a grin. Oliver nodded and moved to the front of the group. The group began to move, the sun setting slowly behind them. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver was looking forward to returning home. After a year in miserable Britain, he was ready to return to the sprawling Star City. Not to say he hadn't enjoyed his time in England, but it was a long way from home. 

As soon as the new group arrived, she had caught Oliver's attention. She stuck out like a sore thumb, in brand new clothes with squeaky clean equipment, indicating that she was new to the whole camping/hiking thing. She looked extremely uncomfortable, something Jennifer picked up on straight away. "Keep an eye on Felicity." Jennifer murmured to Oliver. "She filled in for her friend last minute. I don't think she's well suited to this environment." Jennifer said, no judgement in her tone. Oliver nodded, watching Felicity nervously skate into the group, trying to feel a part of it. 

"Come on guys. Let's try and get the tent set up before the rain hits." Jennifer called out, her authorities tone cutting through to the rest of the group and they began to put their bags back on and prepared to move. 

When the group began moving, Oliver stayed towards the back, with Felicity just a few meters in front. He watched as her blonde ponytail swung around her shoulders, a hidden optimism about her that Oliver was curious about. 

The campsite was a mere half a mile from the groups current location, and Oliver noticed a slow in the speed of the group. They had walked just over 2 miles, but the weather and terrain had been against the group. 

The rain started as soon as they had got into the thick of the woods,  and the heavens truly opened. Oliver didn't miss Felicity's whimper of despair, which intrigued him. How has she ended up on this trip if she didn't enjoy the environment? It's not like it was cheap. Oliver knew what was in his payslip. 

"We're at the site guys. I would recommend getting your tents up as soon as possible and get in your sleeping bags to warm up, I'm going to bring round hot chocolate." Jennifer called. Felicity was shivering violently, but the idea of a hot drink kept her stable and on her feet. 

Felicity unpacked her bag as quickly and efficiently as possible, but her hands were shaking, and she was struggling to get the tent pegs out of the bag, which all splayed out on the floor when she opened it. Close to tears, she dropped to the floor and began picking up the pegs when she felt a hand over hers, squeezing it gently.  Felicity looked up into the eyes of Oliver Queen. "Here. Let me help." Oliver said, smiling pleasantly. Together, Felicity and Oliver managed to put up the tent in time for Jennifer to bring round the hot chocolate. "Here you go, Felicity. Nice job on your tent." She said, nodding her head in approval before moving on with her tray of hot chocolate. Felicity blushed and smiled at Oliver. "Thanks for your help. I think it's fairly obvious I've never done any of this before." Oliver raised an eyebrow curiously. "How come your here then? It's quite a way away from home." 

"I know. It was actually a gift for a friend, but she couldn't make it and she forced me to take it instead." Felicity said, trying to keep the misery out of her voice, and finding it a challenge. Oliver smiled. "Well, don't worry. The weather should be better for the rest of this week, so we should be fine." Felicity nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Well, good night, Felicity. Try and get some sleep." Oliver said before heading off to his own tent which stood proudly at the top of a hill. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity woke up to the sun peering in her tent, her body cold. So she got up and headed to the campsite toilets, wanting to shower before she started the day. No one was around, so she undressed quickly and wrapped a towel around her, leaving her clothes in the locker before heading into the closest shower. She pulled back the curtain, and instead of finding an empty cubicle she found one with a very naked Oliver Queen in it, she squealed loudly and Oliver turned around, startled. Felicity's towel fell to her feet in shock and she quickly pulled it up, over her body before running out of the shower, shouting sorry as she went. Her cheeks were flaming, the image of Oliver's beautiful naked body permanently imprinted on her brain. 

 

And she liked it. 

* * *

Oliver was rather afraid to leave the shower. He didn't want another embarrassing encounter. He felt so awkward, knowing that Felicity, someone he had just met but was already quite fond of, had already seen him naked. And he had seen her. Her slender curves that he would love to squeeze... but he couldn't think like that. He had to stop thinking like that before he had to turn the water back on to sort other things out. He left the shower and dressed quickly, noticing that Felicity's tent was already packed away, which he was equally relieved and annoyed about. He packed his own tent up in a hurry, trying to ignore the knowing look Jennifer was giving him. 

* * *

They began to walk to their next checkpoint, a slow pace as most of the group was feeling very tired. Oliver had managed to successfully avoid Felicity, until Jennifer came up beside Oliver. "Can you go and help Felicity. She's walking at the back. Well, walking a strong word. She's struggling." Jennifer said, concerned. "Maybe you should help her." Oliver said reluctantly. Jennifer stared at Oliver. "Come on Oliver. You're going home soon. Don't ruin it now." Jennifer said sternly. Oliver sighed and nodded, moving to the side and letting everyone past till Felicity was level with him. He looked at her and saw the sweat sticking to her, he could see that she was struggling. "You okay?" Oliver asked, even though he knew the answer. "Yeah." Felicity wheezed out. "Come on. Give me your rucksack." Oliver demanded. "You won't be able to carry mine and your own." Felicity said, her tone disbelieving. Oliver smiled, taking her heavy bag off her and slinging it over his own one. Felicity's eyes bulged out of her head as he continued to walk, as if her bag weighed nothing, which she knew full well it didn't. She gaped at him as he continued forward, walking alongside her at her own sad pace, but she felt she was gaining control of her muscles again. "Thank you so much." Felicity said after a moment, enjoying Oliver's quiet but comforting company. "That's okay. I know this isn't your thing, so whatever I can do to make it a little more enjoyable." Oliver replied. Felicity felt her heart turn a little bit gooey. She felt this day might actually be okay. 


	21. In the Middle of Nowhere - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here!
> 
> I just wanted to add some more information on the Lake District. It's one of my favourite places on Earth, and I'm pretty well travelled. It is, as I've mentioned, in the county of Cumbria, in England. My dad grew up there and we visted his parents, my grandparents, there as frequently as we could, but 7 hour car trips are no picnic! I was feeling very nostalgic and really wanted to include this wonderful location in my story, despite the distance issues which I hopefully convinced you all weren't there!
> 
> If you're interested any more, feel free to drop an ask in my inbox, at bxdwolflupin or my twitter of the same name.
> 
> Thanks everyone and enjoy!

Felicity was struggling forwards, her breath getting heavy. But she wasn't worried, because Oliver was walking next to her, guiding her forward. He didn't need to speak, and she didn't waste her breath either, yet it was peaceful. 

It wasn't long before they broke for lunch. They found a nice spot with a beautiful view of a huge lake, hugged in by tall mountains. "It's breathtaking, isn't it?" Oliver mused. "That it is." Felicity agreed, sitting against her bag and enjoying the view. Jennifer came over shortly after they got settled, several tubs of ice cream in her hands. "Here we go guys. Get your calorie intake." She said, handing round the ice cream to the group. Felicity accepted one gratefully, putting the small spoon with it in her mouth, and tasting the vanilla on her tongue. She moaned, the taste was so good compared to the dried fruit she had. Oliver looked at her intensely and she blushed, picturing Oliver making her moan like that several times. "Yeah, there's an ice cream van not too far from here, in a little car park." Jennifer was saying with a smile. "We've got to know the driver. He's very nice." Jennifer added. 

Felicity finished her ice cream and saw the rest of the group starting to get up, putting their rucksacks on and getting ready to go. Felicity herself stood up, ready to shoulder her own rucksack when Oliver pulled it off her, shaking his head. "Don't worry, i'll carry that for you." Oliver said. Felicity shook her head. "No, really, I should carry it." Felicity protested. "Felicity. Please let me carry your bag for you." Oliver said seriously. Felicity sighed, but nodded. "Okay." She replied, defeated. Oliver grinned, taking her bag and putting it on his own before moving, Felicity following alongside him. 

* * *

 

It was dark by the time they arrived to the next campsite, and Oliver could feel the air getting colder. He wouldn't let Felicity know that carrying her bag and his own was a massive struggle for him, his desire to make her journey as easy as possible was his main priority, and not just because Jennifer had enlisted him to keep an eye on her. His last serious relationship with Laurel Lance had ended long before he left for England, and he hadn't been interested with any of the British girls. But Felicity... she was no British girl, she was American, through and through. And he really liked her. That shower incident had only proved that to Oliver, his desire for her had been so intense, he was surprised by it himself. 

He helped Felicity put her tent up before putting up his own, the chill closing in around him. 

He couldn't sleep at all. It had been very cold most of the trip, but tonight was the coldest he had ever been. He could hear a whimpering sound from outside his tent, so he went out to investigate. The noise was coming from inside Felicity's tent. Hesitantly, he unzipped the tent door and came into her tent, finding her shivering and her teeth chattering. He shut the tent door and scooted over to Felicity, feeling her forehead. It was stone cold. "Okay, scoot over, Felicity. You're freezing." Oliver murmured. Felicity slowly unzipped her sleeping bag and let Oliver in. He zipped the bag back up once he was in, feeling surprised when Felicity grasped onto his shirt with her nails, pulling her body towards him, seeking his warmth. He put his arms around her, trying to make her as warm as possible. Oliver looked down at Felicity, and was surprised to find her looking at him, her lips parted. He was desperate to have her, to kiss her. He didn't have to, because she pressed her cold lips against his, he responded in kind, pulling her flush against his chest, their tongues intertwining in the best kind of way. "Oliver." Felicity murmured, her pants of pleasure escalating into moans as Oliver moved down to her neck. Her fingers scraped across his back and their bodies were so closely knotted Oliver could hardly tell who's body was who's. 

It wasn't long before ecstatic bolts of pleasure surged through both of them, and in the small tent, they created their own warm piece of heaven. 

 

* * *

Felicity woke up feeling extremely warm, in contrast to how she went to bed feeling. Not only was she warm, but she had Oliver wrapped around her, the best feeling ever. He had been so kind, and so gentle, and she had never felt so cherished than when Oliver had cherished her, three times in fact. She shifted slightly, and felt Oliver's cock rubbing against her ass, as hard as his abs that she had been running her hands on all night. She giggled slightly, turning her body so she was facing Oliver. His eyes flew open and he smiled at Felicity, lazily circling his fingertips on her upper arm. "Morning." Felicity murmured, grinning lightly. Oliver smiled back, not embarrassed over his position. "Morning." He replied. "We should probably get up and pack up." Felicity said reluctantly. Oliver sighed, but nodded, quickly tugging his clothes back on before scooting out of the tent. He got back into his own tent and packed up, heading to Jennifer who was sitting on her camping stool with a hot drink in her hand. She looked up when Oliver arrived, a wry smile on her face. "Oliver, you do know that tents aren't soundproof, right?" She asked innocently. Oliver felt his face redden, but he didn't rise to the bait. "I don't know what your talking about Jennifer." He replied smoothly. But it was obvious to Jennifer that Oliver and Felicity would be sticking together long past this camping trip, if the gooey eyed looks in their eyes was anything to judge by. 

 

_1 week Later_  

 

"No, I had a great time out there. Yes, it was extremely cold. But so beautiful, the lakes and mountains were exquisite. Yes, mom, I know I hate that kind of stuff. But the group leaders made things interesting." Felicity was saying to her mother, a spoon in one hand and her phone in the other. The doorbell rang and she dropped her spoon back into the cereal bowl. "Mom, I've gotta go. Talk soon." She said hastily, hanging up before heading to the door. She opened it and found Oliver standing there, his suitcase in tow, in tight jeans and a shirt. He had never looked so good. Felicity pulled him into her arms, lifting herself into them and melting into his embrace. He laughed, carrying her into the apartment before dumping her on the couch, going to grab his bag and shut the door. "So you're back. For good?" Felicity asked.

"Yep. I'm going to miss England. But I'm back in Star City. With you." Oliver said, the honesty and love in his face warming her heart.

"I love you, Oliver Queen. And please, just promise we won't go camping again unless there's wifi?" Felicity pleaded, a glint in her eyes. "I love you so much Felicity Smoak. Does that mean we can go if there's wifi?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe. As long as we're together, I don't care." Felicity replied, pulling Oliver down to her level before their bodies connected once again, they were back in their piece of heaven. 

 

 


	22. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets injured while out chasing bad guys with Oliver, and doesn't tell him - mainly because he's injured as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kinda skipped my usual rotation so I can post this hehe. It's short and sweet, so enjoy!
> 
> Ps - to you that sent me this prompt, I hope you like it. It's probably not quite what you meant, but I hope you like it anyway!

When Oliver suggested that they should hunt down the villain known as "The Devil of the Forest," Felicity didn't expect Oliver to ask her to come with with him. "There's no signal in the forest, so I thought we could set up a base in the cabin in the woods north of his sightings and get him from there."

"You want me to be alone in a cabin in the woods? That's a horror movie waiting to happen." Felicity replied, folding her arms in annoyance. "Come on. The cabin won't be too awful, I could get Curtis to come too if you want." Oliver offered, a smile in his eyes. 

"No, it's fine. Just as long as we catch this guy." Felicity replied, planting a kiss on Oliver's cheek before he took her hand and they headed out of the lair back to their apartment. 

* * *

 

With the plan all laid out, Oliver geared up while Felicity dressed all in black, her glasses the only tell of her usual self. They drove the van as far as they could before they proceeded on foot, the woods slowly encompassing them. "Have you got the walkie talkie?" Felicity stressed, her panic seizing her. "Felicity, relax. As soon as we get to the cabin, it will all go as planned. We-" Oliver was cut off when an arrow was shot through his leg, a man stepping out of the shadows and in the same second managed to slice Felicity's leg, she cried out before Oliver shot him, an arrow through his thigh. "Oliver!" Felicity cried out, rushing over to the "Devil of the Forest" who was paralysed on the forest floor. "Call the police. They can take him." Oliver said, oblivious to the slash the devil had made on Felicity's leg. He picked up the body in his arms before looking at Felicity. "I'll meet you at the cabin." He added before hauling the devil back towards the van. Felicity sighed and headed to the cabin, which she could see in the distance. 

* * *

 Felicity entered the cabin and shut the door behind, surprised to find a bed and a warm fire burning. Suspiciously, she moved to the desk, a note written. 

 

Felicity, 

 

I figured once we caught the bad guy we could have a nice romantic evening here. I've made it up especially, you would not have liked the rats lurking. But it's fine now. Hopefully I'll be back and we can enjoy what I have planned. ;)

 

Oliver. 

 

The winky face along made Felicity's heart stop, but she had another priority to attend to first. She wiggled her jeans off and looked at the back of her leg where the devil had slashed her. A wide gash of blood was pouring down her leg, she ran to the small bathroom and pulled off the toilet roll and wrapping it around her leg, trying to stop the blood desperately. Eventually the bleeding stopped, and it was just a dull pain she felt in her leg. She wrapped it up with a bandage she found in the first aid kit then found her bag which had her stuff in. Oliver really had thought this through. She pulled her pyjama bottoms on to cover the bandage and lay on the bed, awaiting Oliver's return. 

* * *

 

It wasn't long before Oliver returned, his hood and mask off and a big smile on his face. "Surprise!" He said sheepishly. "Oliver! How's your thigh?" She asked, concerned. Oliver limped over to the bed and Felicity helped him take his boots off and pulled the tight leather pants off. He had a wide gash over his thigh, not as bad as the one Felicity had got, but she wasn't going to mention that. She got the first aid kit and set to work, cleaning it before wrapping it up. "Thank you. This isn't how I imagined the evening starting." Oliver said sadly. "Well, I'm very impressed all the same. This is so lovely." Felicity said with a smile. Oliver winked, and lifted her up, with the intention of kissing her madly when she yelped in pain. Oliver stopped immediately and put her down, looking at her closely. "Felicity? Did The devil hurt you?" He asked, his eyebrows creasing in concern. Felicity shook her head, her lips pouted together innocently. "Felicity! Why wouldn't you tell me he hurt you?" Oliver cried, examining her body. Felicity sighed and pulled her pj leg up and showing him the bandage on her own leg. With his eyes on her, he unravelled it, looking at the large gash on her leg. "Felicity. You need to tell me when things like this happen." Oliver said softly, wrapping the bandage up. "You were hurt more, I wanted to take care of you." Felicity replied, putting her nose on Oliver's shoulder. "I want to be able to take care of you too, Felicity. Will you please let me next time?"

"Next time? Are you hoping I get caught in a maniacs crosshairs again?" Felicity teased. Oliver shook his head with a smile. "Looks like we're both going to have to be pretty gentle with each other." Oliver said, his eyebrows raised. "So it does, Mr Queen." Felicity replied. "So it does."

 

 


	23. Restored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of magic and prophecies, Felicity's voice was taken from her as a teenager and is trapped inside a necklace, which hangs around Felicity's neck. But the problem is that only her soulmate can restore her voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so unusual for me, but I wrote this whole fic out and completely forgot about it! A whole extra long fic! That's actually half decent! I'm just so stunned!!! Anyway, I thought you guys deserved to read it as soon as possible! I love the whole soulmate trope and obviously I wanted to put my own twist on that. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Felicity couldn't believe she was in Star city. With it's incredibly bustling city centre and it's extremely crime levels, it screamed unattractive to Felicity. Yet here she was, searching for the one person that could make her whole again. 

Prophecies were a big thing in Felicity's family. So when the oracle finally decreed one to Felicity, she ran with it immediately.

 

_"The city of stars awaits your arrival,_

_The journey you've taken will be your revival,_

_Royal blood runs through his veins,_

_Your necklace will guide your way._

_Kings, or Queens, you will find why you came_

_But beware for you may only leave with more shame."_

 

Felicity was determined not to leave with any shame, and she was convinced that she was in the right place. Finding her 'soulmate' was the difficult part. She didn't know how her necklace with her voice in it was going to help her find him, either. It hadn't done anything so far, so she just had to assume she hadn't met her soulmate yet.

She got into her rented apartment with her mother who went straight to the smaller bedroom, confessing that she was shattered and needed sleep. Felicity didn't complain and wheeled her bags into her bedroom before plonking herself down on the couch in the living area, shutting her eyes, and just listening. It was far from quiet, the people in Star city were loud.

Felicity didn't know if she was a loud person. It had been so long since she had spoken, since she had been able to tell her family that she loved them, or that she wanted a glass of water. As soon as her voice was restored, she would return home. She had no desire for a soulmate. Just her family. 

Felicity decided to use her time wisely, and wrote down the prophecy word for word again, examining each word. "The city of stars awaits" after much searching, she had determined it had to be Star City. "Of royal blood he calls." There was only one way to find that out. She would check the archives. "kings or queens you will find why you came, but beware for you may only leave with shame." She wasn't leaving till she had her voice back. She was glad her mother was with her to act as her mouthpiece, sign language had become Felicity's only way of communicating but not everyone knew how to sign. 

Felicity went to sleep fairly quickly that evening, curled up in a new bed, a new city. A new opportunity to find her voice. Literally. 

 

* * *

 

Oliver Queen stared at the piece of paper in the old book his mother had gave him, reading the newest piece of paper only added yesterday. His prophecy. 

 

_"The Smoak is coming, so be prepared,_

_A truth once kept will now be shared,_

_You'll need some help with your quest,_

_And only get it from the best,_

_You'll return a lost possession without meaning to,_

_True love can prevail, but it depends on you"_

 

Oliver had read the prophecy over and over again, his brain re-reading it in every possible way. Why was smoke spelled Smoak? Did that mean it was a person? What bond would be shared? Why did true love depend on him? He didn't like that one bit. 

His mother informed him that his prophecy had been written long before he spent those 5 years in hell, and that's how she knew that he would survive. Because everyone who ever got a prophecy knew that it is always fulfilled. The prophecies are never as clear as the appear, and often take an ambiguous form. "Never second guess a prophecy." His mother always told him. "Our Royal blood means that the first born child always gets a prophecy." She constantly reminded him in his youth, but she never told him what it was. Until now, a week after his return from "the dead." He didn't care much about true love, all he wanted was to finish what his father had started. It was obvious what quest the prophecy was referring to. His quest to save the city. But he had no idea where to begin. And help he would need. 

He would start by bringing in Diggle, the bodyguard his mother hired, into the fold. Perhaps he was the "best" the prophecy was referring to. He only hoped that the decisions he made from here would be wise ones, ones that would help him with his quest, to save the city. He didn't particularly care about the true love part.

"I think it's all a bit stupid. I mean, if it was true love, why should it depend on you? Surely that's sexist or something." Thea complained. Oliver smiled, a smile only Thea could bring out of him.

"Come on, Speedy. What should I do?" Thea shrugged lightly.

"I would ignore it. The more you focus on it, the less likely it's going to have a successful outcome. Don't overthink it. You know that it'll come true either way, so just let it work it's magic." Oliver looked at Thea with surprise. "I think I should come to you for advice more often, Speedy." Oliver commented, slightly impressed at how she had matured. 

"I do too. You know you can talk to me about anything, okay?" Thea said, pulling her brother into a hug, her long thin arms wrapping around his huge frame. He hugged her tight, realising just how much he missed her.

 

* * *

 

Felicity woke up to her mum singing in the kitchen. It made her smile, how happy her mother was. Felicity was happy most of the time, but she did have days when she felt like giving up. Felicity's prophecy had only been given to her when she turned 20, just over 3 years ago. She didn't want to give up, not until she had her voice back. 

She had been robbed of it so long ago, and she wanted it back. 

She got up herself and her mother brightened seeing her up and about. "Hey, darling. How are you?" Donna asked. Felicity signed out her message to her mother. "I'm okay, I'm ready to find some answers, hopefully." Felicity signed with her hands. Donna nodded. "Me too, darling. Me too." She said. They ate breakfast that Donna had made, and then headed to Star City Archives. 

Donna went up to the woman at the desk, Felicity by her side. "Hiya. I was wondering if we could look at the Royal lines from people in Star city?" Donna asked. The lady looked at her, bored. "Sure. To your right, there's a whole section on families with Royal connections, from all over the world. They are all alphabetical by country and then by surname." The lady said. 

"Okay. Thank you very much." Donna said. Felicity smiled and they headed right. 

They began at the beginning of the section, but it became clear that by C there were far too many names to narrow any down. They headed out of the archives feeling defeated when the courtroom opposite was buzzing with paparazzi, so Donna and Felicity went over to have a look. "OLIVER! OLIVER!" The paparazzi were shouting loudly, fighting their way to the front to get a picture of the people coming out of the courtroom. "Oh. It's that playboy that's come back to life." Donna said, trying to get a look. Felicity felt a strange pulsing against her neck, and looked down, finding the usual glass white shard that hung from her neck pulsing a bright crimson colour. Felicity grabbed her moms hand, gesturing to her necklace. Donna had managed to elbow her way to the front, and with Oliver and his family so close, the brightness of the necklace was so bright, it could only be them it was attracting to. "Kings, or Queens..." Donna muttered, looking at Felicity with wide eyes. Felicity caught on to her mothers logic, and they fled the scene, rushing back to the rented apartment. 

"Felicity! Do you know what this means?? He's the one!!" Donna screeched. Felicity sat down, her head spinning. "Let's not rush into things just yet." Felicity signed. Donna nodded in agreement. Felicity took out her tablet, and typing into google a basic search: Oliver Queen. Pictures of him partying with numerous girls popped up, but once Felicity filtered it out she found more about him and his family history. She titled the screen, and her and Donna read. "The Queen Family are an old family, with their heritage dating back to Henry VIII of England." Donna and Felicity looked at each other, their thoughts in sync. He was quite probably her soulmate. "Felicity. You need a plan. You can't just go up to him." Donna said.

"I have an idea. What if I get a job at Queen Consolidated?" Felicity signed. Donna frowned. 

"It's not a bad idea. I'd have to come with you for the interview and everything, but once they see your potential... I don't see why they wouldn't hire you. If they have an opening." Donna added. Felicity typed away into her tablet, looking at vacancies. "IT assistant. Well it's fate." Donna said. Felicity smiled.

"You'll get it back, Felicity. If I have to kidnap Oliver and strap him to a chair." Donna promised. Felicity laughed silently. "Come on then. Let's fill in this application." Donna said. 

 

**_One Week Later_ **

 

"Okay, thank you Felicity. And thank you Donna for being our liaison here. I know that you'll fit perfectly here, Felicity, and hopefully we can all pick up enough sign language from your mother in time." Walter said, smiling. Felicity signed thank you, which Walter returned with. 

Felicity walked out of her interview with Donna, pleased to have secured the job. "Step one complete." Donna murmured, and Felicity grinned. She wanted her voice so badly. She had come this far, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had the laptop sitting in front of him in basement of his nightclub, and he was toying what to do with it. The bullet holes had gone straight through the laptop, and it looked ruined to him. But he really needed an expert, that much was evident.

So he started from within his own families company, looking up people in the IT department. He scrolled down and viewed all of the names, when one caught his eye. Felicity Smoak. He immediately thought of the prophecy, and knew right away that this was who he was going to bring his laptop to. She might just be the best. He did some research, and all he found was a picture of her, she was a pretty blonde with glasses. He glanced at the watch on his hand. It was barely 10 in the morning. He took the laptop and headed to his car, ready to begin fulfilling the prophecy. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity was sitting in her cubicle, barely a week in at Queen consolidated, but loving it already. Her main form of communication was through emails and the instant messaging service Queen consolidated had installed, which made it so easy for her, her mother could relax at home. She hadn't initiated any further steps in tracking Oliver Queen down, she was enjoying her work too much. 

She was sucking on a red pen, minding her own business when someone came in. She looked up and nearly fell off her chair. Her necklace was pulsing wildly, since Oliver Queen was standing in front of her. "Felicity Smoak?" Felicity didn't speak, taking the pen out of her mouth and placing it on her desk.

"Hi. I'm Oliver Queen." He continued. Felicity suddenly was lifted out of her chair, floating in the air, her necklace exploding into a supernova, every colour that has ever existed floating around, Oliver intertwined within the orb they had created, then Felicity heard sounds, her voice, entering her throat, before she was plonked down on her chair again. Oliver was still stood opposite, looking at Felicity with a mixture of surprise, horror and amazement. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. Felicity took a deep breath, ready to test her voice. "Hi." She said, clapping a hand over her mouth. She started sobbing loudly, forgetting Oliver was there. "Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just... My voice has been trapped in this necklace since I was 14. And I thought I would never get it back. But you've given me my voice back. And I can never thank you enough." Felicity said, her eyes shining.

"You'll return a lost possession without meaning to." Oliver quoted. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"A prophecy?" She asked. Oliver nodded.

"I've had enough of them. I want to write my own destiny." Felicity said, marveling her voice. Oliver looked at Felicity, a strange gaze on his face. They just stared at each other for a while, before Oliver finally asked what he wanted to. Felicity raised her eyebrows, but she knew she could trust Oliver. He was her soulmate.

 

* * *

 

Felicity had been working for Oliver for over 2 and a half, yet she hadn't told him about her prophecy. She hadn't told him about the fact they were soulmates. She had her voice back, yet she wouldn't use it to tell Oliver the most important thing. It was too late now. Ras had killed him, and he was dead. Felicity cried every night, screamed louder than ever. She had avoided telling Oliver because she was afraid that he didn't feel the same, especially after he had told her he couldn't be with her and be the arrow. She thought, for a moment, he might choose her. But clearly not. And now it was too late.

* * *

 

Oliver thought of her all the time, her lips, her smile, her laugh, the fact he had saved her, had restored her voice, listening to her voice, her glasses, her cute fashion sense, everything about her. He loved her with every fiber of his being, and he would do whatever he could to return to her, to give up everything and just be with her. He was going to make it through this, and when he did he would give everything he had to Felicity Smoak, like he should have done when he first walked into her office.

 

**_5 Years Later_ **

 

"You know, this might have all gone a lot quicker if you had shown me this." Felicity said, pouring over Oliver's prophecy. "I could have said the same thing. This basically tells you to find me." Oliver retorted. Felicity looked up, a grin on her face. "I did." She said. Oliver leaned over and pressed his lips against Felicity's. "I'm so glad. And you were right. We don't need prophecies now. We have each other." He said. Felicity smiled. "And we don't need anything else." She said. Oliver breathed deeply, looking around, admiring his surroundings. They were in their 4 bedroom house in Ivy Town, with Felicity's pregnant belly protruding out from underneath her flowy pink shirt. "I love you." Oliver reminded Felicity. "I love you too, Oliver. So much." Felicity replied. She looked down, her shard necklace a reminder of how Oliver, her wonderful husband set her free. And always would.  


	24. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is haboring a crush on her college professor, and has sordid fantasies about him, until one night, she get's to play them out... but he doesn't know it's her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one :) Enjoy!

Felicity hated her night job. She knew that it was the best way to make a shit ton of money, so she was prepared to do it... Just. Every Friday, Saturday and Wednesday she would dance and strip for men who paid to visit her in her chamber. She always wore a lacy black mask that protected her identity, and used an alias - hers was Emilia. She never danced publicly in the public area, only in private, with one man at a time, something that she preferred. At just 22 years old, it was the only way she could afford to pay for her college fees at MIT. 

Her college professor was running late again, so Felicity had time to grab a latte from the coffee machine before heading into the lecture hall, sitting in her usual chair, smoothing her hair down unconsciously as she awaiting her unusually young and hot professors arrival. Mr Queen came in, smiling at his class sheepishly. "Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I'm taking in your assignments today so leave them on my desk and you can get on with your mock dissertations. Final drafts are due for the end of term, but I can do extensions on that as I know some of you have had problems accessing the content. Our library does have some books you know." Mr Queen said, earning a chuckle from a few and a smile from Felicity. "Okay. That's it from me. Get on with it." Mr Queen said, sitting at the front while the class got on with the work. 

Felicity fancied the hell out of Mr Queen, Oliver to his friends, Felicity had hacked his laptop to find that out. She was the only one in her class to do a double degree, combining computing with history, and Mr Queen was her amazing history teacher. Most girls giggled as he came into the classroom, and he was a common target for most of the female students fantasies, even some of the males as well. Although Felicity agreed with most of it, she didn't make it as obvious as some of the girls in her class, who often wore low cut tops to try and grasp his attention. She had read enough books and read enough stories to know that a teacher and student romance never worked out well. Felicity's heart did stutter when he asked her a question, or she made a comment that made him smile. He knew her name, and she thought they had a good relationship. If she ever had any problems, she knew she could count on him. Fortunately, she was good enough on her own. And most girls that went to him for help were only after one thing. 

* * *

Oliver Queen was exhausted. When he offered to take 3 history classes on top of the 2 he had from the previous year, he thought he would be okay, as they would be independent enough to manage. But he was wrong, he had students knocking at his door and ruining any free time he had, so he had got rid of his open door policy and point blank refused to see students who had awful excuses. He wasn't stupid. He knew that being a young, reasonably handsome teacher he was bound to get attention. But there's attention and then there's mild stalking. 

Oliver was very passionate about teaching. He loved his job. He cared about his students, especially the ones with so much potential. 

Felicity Smoak, however, gave Oliver a dilemma. He couldn't quite place her in a category. She had an incredible mind, far beyond her years, and Oliver couldn't deny that he was... attracted to her. But he would never dream of playing it out. He'd go from hottie to pervert in no time. All Oliver needed was to let off some steam. "Why don't you check out some of the strip clubs in the city. There's that new one, Enchanted. I here that's good." Oliver's colleague, Tommy was saying to him when he expressed his desire to let off steam. "Hmm. I don't know. There's always a chance the students might be there."

"Please. You wear masks as soon as you go in, Oliver. It's very discreet. You can get a private room anyway." Tommy said dismissively. Oliver sighed.

"Maybe if you come with me then." He amended.

"Of course, let's go Saturday." Tommy said enthusiastically, patting his friend on the back who sighed. How had it come to this, he thought. But he knew he would enjoy blowing off steam. 

* * *

 

Felicity got dressed quickly that evening, her lacy black underwear one of many pairs she owned to wear at her club. She kept the mask in her bag and headed to the club, wading her way through the public area to her room. She set herself up on her chaise, stretching her legs across it as she would do, her tall black heels only making her legs look longer. It wasn't long before Sara, the woman in charge, led a man in who was wearing a mask. Felicity looked at him, a glimmer of recognition after examining his face. She looked at his lips, where she found the giveaway. The mole, tucked behind a layer of stubble. She stiffened slightly. He was her teacher. But realising she couldn't do anything without him realising it was her, she began her routine, removing layers of clothes until she was simply in her underwear, hovering over him until she broke through the boundary and put her legs around his hips, grounding into him like she had once had wild fantasies about. He moaned loudly, and breaking every rule, he put his lips on her mouth, invading her space and pulling her in, the taste of his mouth intertwining with hers, the most delicious taste in the world. Felicity yearned for more, but she knew she shouldn't. Couldn't. She pulled away, looking into Oliver's dilated pupils, not the only indicator of how aroused he was. Felicity smiled lightly, but heaved herself off him. "You know what? Since I enjoyed that so much, I won't tell my boss. But no touching next time. You should know the rules."

"It's my first time." Oliver replied. Felicity sat back on her chair, watching Oliver, who was sat on the chair, unmoving. He eventually stood up and left, and Felicity left soon after. She stopped in her tracks, looking at something on the chair. Oliver had left a huge wad of notes on the chair. Shocked but pleased, Felicity tucked them into her bra before grabbing her clothes and heading out. It was time for her to leave. 

* * *

"It's the first rule, Oliver. Look, but don't touch. I can't believe you!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it. She was absolutely exquisite." Oliver replied, still in a hazy daydream.

"Well, you should go back. Go and see her tonight." Tommy said.

"I am." Oliver replied, his mind already made up. He hadn't seen her face, but something about her was so appealing, beyond her physical attractions. He didn't know what it was, but he was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

He kept picturing her soft lips, the wild way in which she caressed his thighs while dancing and removing her clothes in the most hypnotic way possible. He was lucky he had no classes that day, because if he had he might have lost it. 

He spent all day thinking about her, and as soon as night hit, he headed down to the club, requesting her at the desk to the blonde owner who shook her head. "Sorry, pal. She handed in her resignation last night. Seems she got a nice tip and didn't want to do it anymore." She said. Oliver kept his poker face on, while his heart was being stomped on by his mysterious blonde.

"Can you at least tell me her name?" The owner hesitated, chewing her lip.

"I'm not supposed to. But you look like a nice enough guy..." she said, peering at him closely. "$50 and I'll tell you." She finally declared. Oliver pulled his wallet out, handing the notes over to her. She looked at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. "I didn't think you'd pay up. You must like her. Her name is Felicity. Felicity Smoak. That's all I'm telling you, so leave." She said, dismissing him. Oliver felt like she had just thrown a bucket of water over his head. Shit. 

* * *

Felicity was shocked when she found she had a new history teacher for the rest of the semester, replacing Mr Queen who had left. Whatever the reason, it left Felicity to finish her degree, without him. 

2 years later, she got a job in a fantastic firm in the city of Starling, with Starling College, a great college she had even applied to, just down the road. She enjoyed her job, had met some cute guys along the way, but she never had a relationship. She was hung up on her history teacher, one she knew she could never get. 

It was a few weeks into her job when Felicity was walking home past Starling college when she saw a familiar looking man coming out of the college, looking haggard and tired, but still recognisable. "Oliver!" She called out, rushing to catch up to him. He turned and saw her, his eyes widening in surprise. "Felicity Smoak." He said, her name sounding so delicious on his lips.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Felicity exclaimed, trying not to look as excited as she felt.

"I work at Starling College now." Oliver said with a smile. 

"You left so suddenly. I wondered what it was that made you leave." Felicity stated, staring at Oliver intently. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You have a very distinctive mole on the side of your lips." Felicity offered, trying to help him come to the conclusion he was so clearly already at.

"I- I asked the manager for your name. That's why I left. I didn't want to start a student teacher affair. That wouldn't have been fair on either of us." Oliver said, pain flirting across his face.

"Well, I'm not a student anymore." Felicity suggestively noted. Oliver looked at her up and down, and nodded with a smile.

"I can see that. Can I take you to dinner tonight?" Oliver asked. 

"You may." Felicity replied with a huge beaming smile across her face.

"Good." Oliver replied, and they stayed in the street, oblivious to the people around them, just smiling widely at each other. 

* * *

Oliver was miserable. Returning to his home city of Starling had been the right decision, but he couldn't help thinking what if. What if he had stayed, and made some stupid, reckless choices? Stayed because of Felicity? He hadn't had a serious girlfriend in over 3 years. He suspected because the last woman that had made him feel so alive was so far away. Or so he had thought. When he heard her voice, he had turned, and in one word, she had made him feel whole again. He had never been so happy to see anyone in his life, and he was determined not to mess things up. Not this time.

* * *

 

Felicity didn't know what to wear for her dinner with Oliver. She debated wearing the black lace dress, but decided it was too lacy and held too many connotations. Instead, she decided on the red one, that was both sensual and practical. She was desperate for the date to go well. The door to her apartment rang at exactly 8, so Felicity answered it, smiling at Oliver who was dressed smartly in a suit. "Hi." Oliver said warmly. 

"Hey." Felicity replied with a grin. Oliver took her arm and led her to his car, where they drove to the Italian restaurant Oliver picked. They sat down at the table they had reserved, and somehow, all of Felicity's nerves melted away as soon as she looked into Oliver's warm blue eyes. "So should we talk about that kiss then?" Oliver asked, a smile tugging from his lips. Felicity blushed.

"I was working there because I was desperate for the money. But you left enough for me to quit. So I did. I was hoping to speak to you about it the next time you were teaching, but by then you had gone." Felicity said. Oliver sighed.

"I knew it was bad. A teacher getting involved with a student? It never ends well."

"Don't I know it." Felicity replied. Oliver looked at her intensely.

"Don't think I didn't think about it. I did. It was hard for me to leave. But I did it because it was best, for both of us." Oliver said earnestly. Felicity's heart thudded as she realised what he was saying.

"Well, I'm older now. I'm not a student anymore. So what do you say? Are you willing to give this a shot?" Felicity asked. Oliver smiled.

"I've been waiting 3 years for you, Felicity. I think we should start living." He said. Felicity nodded.

"Let's." 

* * *

 

After the meal, Oliver drove Felicity home, and stood on her doorstep, smiling. "You can come in if you want?" Felicity offered with a grin. Oliver shook his head, still smiling.

"No, that's okay. I should get home. But a token, for luck?" He asked, not waiting for a reply as he ducked his head and slowly put his lips over Felicity's. She gasped in surprise and wound her arms around his neck, the feel of his lips on her electric, dancing between them. They parted and smiled, still locked together. "Till next time." Oliver said, his voice breathless. Felicity nodded, letting go and waving Oliver goodbye like a lovesick fool. She would be seeing him again soon.  


	25. Hearts Alined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak is the most eligible princess around many of the kingdoms. 
> 
> Oliver Queen is her tutor, and her friend.
> 
> Felicity has no desire to marry a prince, when she has been in love with her tutor long before she knew what love was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise profusely for how long it has taking me to write something for this collection. I was struggling to come up with any ideas, and quite frankly I just had no time to write anything remotely decent. But I have been on holiday for a well-needed break and this came to me at 3 in the morning. This will be the last story of this collection, 25 in total. I am sad to be saying goodbye, but I may well do another one, One Shot Wonders 2.0 or something so never fear, It is not the end! Thank you all for your amazing support on this! I have loved writing these short stories, and this last one is my favourite. Let me know what ones you have enjoyed the best from this collection, I love to hear from you! And enjoy this last one :)
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Emily oxo

"It's a girl. Make the proclamation." The King of the Kingdom of Starling told the guard standing outside the door. "Her name is to be Felicity. Felicity of the house Smoak. Princess of Starling." He added. The guard nodded, adrenaline pumping through him as he relayed the message to the kingdom. In little time, the whole Kingdom had heard the news, including a little boy, 10 years old, in a modest home called Oliver Queen, who turned his nose up. His father slapped him on the wrist. "I wouldn't mock the princess son. Your mother and I both work at the palace, and one day you will too."

 

* * *

_17 Years Later_

 

Felicity was sitting by her dressing table, her hands flying nervously across the various objects on the table, before she finally gave up and placed her sweaty palms on her lap. 

 

The kingdom was facing its harshest winter for many years, and Felicity knew her father was trying to organise trade deals with neighbouring kingdoms. Today, the King of the kingdom of Meryln was visiting, and Felicity knew what that meant. Their son was only 8 years older than her, a good match. But Felicity had no desire to marry for political gain. If there was one thing she believed more than anything, it was love. Although the man she did love was impractical to marry. He had too many complications. Donna Smoak came into Felicity's room, smiling at Felicity as she took in her worried gaze. "Felicity. Don't worry. Your father and I have always said, we want you to marry for love, just as we did. We would never use you for political gain, even in this harsh winter." Felicity turned to her mother and saw the honesty and sincerity in her words. She rushed over and her mum enveloped her into her arms while Felicity sobbed quietly in relief. "Thank you, mother. Truly." She murmured. Donna chuckled before pulling away.

"Now, you still have tutoring do you not? Your tutor will be waiting. I suggest you hurry along now." Donna said, a twinkle in her eye. Felicity nodded, sniffing slightly before glancing back in the mirror. Her tears had gone, and she was a princess once more. 

 

Felicity rushed into the library, heavy of breath to see Oliver, her tutor sitting at the table with a wide smile upon seeing her. "There you are. I was wondering where you had got to." Oliver, giving her a smile that Felicity felt all the way down to her toes. "Oliver. I was just attending to my mother. She's very worried about the King of Meryln being here." Felicity informed him, sitting down at the table opposite him. Oliver just shrugged, unbothered by the news. "We've been through worse. And there will be worse to come. I wouldn't worry, Princess. As long as we can prepare you to be the best queen possible, that is all that matters." Oliver said, his intense blue eyes focused on Felicity. He often left her speechless. This was one of those times. Felicity recovered and smiled.

"With your father as my advisor I don't think I could go far wrong." 

"If my father hasn't retired by the time you become Queen, god forbid." Oliver said, and Felicity didn't miss the slight eye roll.

"Maybe I would pick a new advisor. Perhaps you could be my advisor." Felicity suggested. A pained look sweeped over Oliver's face before disappearing from view.

"Perhaps. Although I'm not sure I am quite that qualified." Oliver said. Felicity shook her head.

"You are as qualified as I can make you. I want people I trust around me. And there is no one I trust more than you." Felicity answered honestly, the butterflies in her stomach rising along with her intense feelings for her tutor which she tried to suppress. "Well, it's a sensible idea. Can't run a Kingdom without it." Oliver added. Felicity's eyebrows dipped.

"Without what?" She asked. 

"Trust. Are you feeling alright?" Oliver teased, a glint in his eye. Felicity batted Oliver's arm playfully.

"Of course. Anyway, I don't want to think about being Queen right now. I want to focus on the present." Felicity said.

"And what did you have in mind?" Oliver replied with that gorgeous smile again.

"Let's do some history. Yes." Felicity said as Oliver turned to pick a book out of the shelves, and the lesson began. 

* * *

_1 Year Later_

 

Felicity was standing in the stable, stroking her new horse, and 18th birthday present from her parents. Oliver was standing next to her, admiring the white stallion. "The horse is beautiful. Why don't we go for a ride?" He suggested, his excitement very clear. Felicity looked around. There weren't any other horses in the paddock. Which meant that they would share her horse... "Let's. Do you want to navigate up front?" Felicity asked. Oliver looked around and realised also that they would be sharing a horse, but he did not look as happy as Felicity about this proposition. "If you would prefer." He said. Felicity nodded. Gently, he lifted Felicity onto the horse, his hands gentle but firm on her waist before jumping onto the horse himself. "You can put your arms around my

"Let's. Do you want to navigate up front?" Felicity asked. Oliver looked around and realised also that they would be sharing a horse, but he did not look as happy as Felicity about this proposition. "If you would prefer." He said. Felicity nodded. Gently, he lifted Felicity onto the horse, his hands gentle but firm on her waist before jumping onto the horse himself. "You can put your arms around my

"If you would prefer." He said. Felicity nodded. Gently, he lifted Felicity onto the horse, his hands gentle but firm on her waist before jumping onto the horse himself.

"You can put your arms around my waist, if you think that will help your balance." Oliver murmured to Felicity. She made a noncommittal noise before fastening her arms around Olivers stomach, his abs flexing against her arms. She moved closer to him, so close she could feel how tense his back muscles were, How strong his legs were, everything she had ever thought about, but then she was jolted back to reality when the horse began to move, on Olivers command. They trotted down to the woodland area of the grounds when suddenly a flock of sparrows burst out of the trees, sending the horse into a frenzy, he buckled over, sending Felicity off the horse, and Oliver jumped straight off, shouting Felicity's name, but she fell unconscious. Oliver kept shouting her name, stroking her hair out of her face trying to wake her and when she finally stirred he hoisted her into his arms, taking her back to the castle where she would be taken care of. "No more horses." Felicity managed to mumble. Oliver looked down at her face, and in that moment, he felt he had given away too much. He looked away, trying to distract himself from how close she was, her soft skin grazing his... it was improper to think of the princess in that way. She was a princess. And he was nothing. That's how it was, and that could never change. 

* * *

_2 Years Later_

 

Felicity was standing by her mirror, tugging on the huge red ball gown she was wearing, trying to somehow make it disappear altogether. She knew what tonight was about, and she didn't like it. It was time for her to pick a suitor. And although her mother had organised every eligible bachelor in the kingdom to attend, the one man she did want was someone she could not be with. And that was the true tragedy. But Felicity held her head high, and headed down to the ballroom. The doors opened and the trumpets sounded to signal her arrival, and she stepped into the room. 

Felicity felt everyone turn to look at her, not because she was the most beautiful in the room but because she was the princess, and that was what was expected. But there was only one persons gaze that she cared to find. She scanned the room as she headed forward towards where her parents were by the thrones at the top of the ballroom. She saw Oliver standing by his parents, looking at Felicity sharply, a strange look on his face that Felicity had never seen before. Granted, she had never had so much on show before in the off the shoulder gown she was wearing, but there was no reason for Oliver to look at her strangely. Sighing under her breath, Felicity stopped in front of her parents and bowed. The spell was broken and everyone returned to the ball, dancing and chatting as the music resumed. 

Felicity had spoken to two men so far into the evening. The first had been her father, who had told her that above all she should just enjoy the evening. The second was Prince Thomas of Merlyn, who was still a bachelor despite his age. His father had once been eager to marry Thomas to Felicity, but her father had avoided that match, believing that Felicity should make her own way towards finding her true love. "Princess Felicity. A pleasure to see you." Thomas said, offering his hand to dance. Felicity accepted, allowing Thomas to dance with her. Despite the reasons Thomas kept wanting to dance with her, Felicity still enjoyed his company, and found him rather amusing. But nowhere near enough for Felicity to entertain the idea of marrying him, something she had told him numerous times before, but he was persistent, that Felicity could give him. "Thomas. I would have thought you would have found a bride by now."

"Ah, Princess Felicity. You are a thorn in my heart, I yearn only for your hand." Thomas said, a wide grin telling Felicity that he was joking.

"Thomas. I wish you would find a lovely wife. Your kingdom will need someone strong to run the country since you seem to spend most of your time here." Felicity replied airily, impressed by her retort.

"Well said your highness. I must confess, the heart always wants what it can't have, doesn't it?" Thomas said. Felicity followed his gaze and found it on Felicity's lady in waiting, Miss Laurel. Suddenly it dawned on Felicity why Thomas was always in their court rather than his own. "Oh Thomas. That I can most certainly agree with you." She said, her eyes slipping towards Oliver who was watching Felicity and Thomas with eyes of steel. "You shouldn't be afraid. Sometimes, you have to just take the plunge. You may get doused in water, but you'll eventually come back up for air." Thomas said, looking at Felicity with a look that told Felicity that he knew. "I will if you will." Felicity countered, not liking the focus on her. Thomas once again looked over at Laurel, who smiled at Thomas.

"Okay. That I can agree with you on." He said, and with a beaming smile he went over to speak to Laurel. Felicity smiled and turned to find Oliver, but the room was empty. Empty of Oliver, in the least. Without hesitation, she headed towards the balcony where she saw Oliver was standing. With a deep breath, she headed over to him, standing next to him, unmoving, and not saying a word. Eventually she broke the silence. "Father wants me to pick one of the many suitors here to marry." She commented, a brazen comment that was loaded with meaning, but Oliver brushed over it.

"Oh. And have you chosen who you would like to marry?" He asked casually, not looking at Felicity. She took a small breath before replying. 

"I have. If he would have me. But that is the question. I'm not so sure he would." He turned his head to look at Felicity, her eyes open and honest.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked hesitantly, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"I mean you, Oliver. It's always been you. I know I shouldn't. But I can't help it. And I know it's impossible for you to love me, I'm too young and too innocent and too naive-" Oliver stopped Felicity from speaking with a searing kiss, one that pierced Felicity's bones and rocked her to her core, making her head spin and her heart beat erratically out of control. Oliver's soft lips left Felicity's, but his arms that he had snaked around her waist remained tight. "Don't think for a second you are impossible to love because loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done." He said fiercely. 

"Why? Why do you love me?" Felicity asked, her voice trembling.

"Because you are clever. Fiercely clever. I remember sitting in the council with your father and you stormed in, uncaring for manners and demanded to know why you hadn't been summoned for the meeting. It was only about tax, but you got a chair and placed it next to your fathers. And you never missed a meeting since. You always make your opinion known. Your father once asked me why I had not chosen a wife. He suggested Laurel, your lady in waiting, but I refused, I said that I was not interested in marriage, but a look in his eye told me that he didn't believe me. I had a similar conversation later with your mother, and I replied in a similar way, and she too signalled disbelief. When I was assigned as your tutor not long after, I couldn't believe my good fortune. Spending as much time as I did with you made me so happy. And now you have to marry someone else. If it was up to me, I would whisk you away, Felicity, I would marry you. But I care for you too much for that. I won't let you ruin you're future." Oliver said sadly, looking away from Felicity. Felicity wouldn't let him get off that easily. "No. I'm not accepting that. If you love me, you'll be with me. It's that simple. I love you, Oliver, and I have loved you since before I knew what love was. You are everything I could ever want or need." Felicity declared, not caring how loudly she spoke. 

"Felicity. Please. Don't make this harder for me than it already is. Or I'll have to do something I'll regret." Oliver warned Felicity quietly.

"Why did you kiss me? If you were just going to reject me?" Felicity demanded, tears threatening to spill.

"Because I needed you to know. I love you. I love how you make me feel. But we can't." Oliver said firmly, his eyes glistened with tears and pain. Felicity just nodded, her body numb.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I can't stay here, not now. I can't love you and know how you feel and know that I can't do anything. That's not fair to either of us. So I'll go." 

"Oliver..."

"Felicity. I will always love you. But it's not fair to us." Oliver said. Felicity's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't know how to live without you." Felicity murmured sadly. Oliver chuckled.

"You are strong. The strongest woman I know. You'll be fine. I promise." He said, before walking away. Little did he know that Donna Smoak had been standing on the other side of the balcony, hidden by a tall plant, and she had overheard the whole conversation. Before she could go and intervene, Felicity had gone back into the hall, heading up to her room. It would have to wait until morning. 

 

* * *

 

Felicity woke up from her sleep, with a huge knot in her stomach. It took her a moment to remember the events of the previous evening but when she did, her heart fluttered. She had, as Thomas of Meryln had put it, taken the plunge. And she wasn't so sure if it had paid off or not. She rushed to get dressed when her mother came in. "Mother!" Felicity gasped, her hand on her chest as she regained her breathing. "Felicity. He's going. You have to stop him." Donna pleaded. 

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Felicity asked, the dread she felt in her stomach an answer in itself.

"Oliver. Listen Felicity, me and your father had been hoping you and Oliver would end up together. He was a perfect choice. And you love each other. So don't let anything else get in the way. He is wonderful. And you love him. So go get him." Donna said, a wide smile on her face. Felicity felt tears well up and she gasped lightly.

"I need to stop him." Felicity resolved. 

"Of course you do! Stop talking to me and go!" Donna exclaimed. Felicity nodded, lifting her skirts and ran out of the castle, towards the paddock where she hoped she would find Oliver.

She ran in and found Oliver putting the saddle on the horse. He turned and saw Felicity and his eyes visibly darkened. "Felicity. You shouldn't be here. Go home." Oliver said. Felicity ran to Oliver and put her hands on his face, pressing her lips against his, feeling butterflies as he responded in kind, running his hands through her hair, gripping her tightly. "Felicity..." Oliver warned as Felicity pulled away.

"Stop, Oliver. My mother told me that her and my father have given you their blessing. So please, don't leave. I don't want you to leave." Felicity said softly. Oliver blinked slowly.

"Are you just saying that to get me to stay?" Oliver asked. 

"No. I promise. Come back to the castle with me, and you can ask them yourself." Felicity pleaded. Oliver offered his hand which Felicity took, and together they walked back to the castle. 

 

* * *

 

  _1 Year Later_

Oliver watched as Felicity walked up the isle, in a stunning ivory dress covered in lace. Oliver's heart hurt as he looked at her, the realisation hitting him that this woman was about to become his wife. Felicity finally reached his side, and she smiled at him, a smile so wide and so full of love that Oliver couldn't believe his luck. He whispered in her ear lightly "I love you," watching her smile at him. 

 Donna and Noah watched with big smiles as they realised how good their match making was. 


End file.
